


【Everlark/授翻】Have Heart, My Dear

by grapeonthewall



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall
Summary: 原著AU：如果第74届饥饿游戏后凯特尼斯“说服”斯诺自己确实爱上皮塔，没有参加世纪极限赛。
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen/Rory Hawthorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者/Author：Fanfiction用户monroeslittle  
> 原文2章 译文8章  
> 授权翻译 | Permission to translate this work has been granted by the author.  
> 

[原文链接](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10659193/1/Have-Heart-My-Dear)

被恐惧笼罩，她呼吸急促地从噩梦中惊醒。

看见挂在墙壁上的镜子意识到自己正在火车上，Peeta的心跳声就在耳边。才稍稍放松一会儿Katniss就反应过来，正常情况下熟睡中的Peeta心跳声不是这样的，他身体紧绷，被他用力抓着的手臂有些疼。

“Peeta，”她轻声呼唤，起身看向他。

他脸上的表情很痛苦，明显也是在做噩梦。这是她第一次看见噩梦中的Peeta，Katniss不知所措，伸手摸摸他的脸颊，把杂乱的头发梳回到前额上，但是发烫的肌肤使她有所警觉。

抓着她手臂的那只手忽然一用力，Katniss疼的差点喊出声，但是Peeta的身体紧紧蜷缩在一旁，这时他突然睁开眼。“Peeta，Peeta，”她赶紧又喊，试图安慰他。当他看向她，Katniss能感觉到他不规律的呼吸，却不知道该怎么办。

一时冲动，她吻了他。

他的嘴唇很干，当她回身，即使在黑暗中也能注视着他的眼睛。她在他发红的脸颊，挂着汗水的眉头还有嘴唇上亲吻着，Katniss知道自己需要安慰Peeta，让他别担心，他们现在一起在火车上，很安全。

最后他终于放松下来，手臂环着她拉向自己，“我没事。”他说。

他的声音沙哑疲惫，但还是很温柔，Katniss知道这是为了安抚自己。

她一时语塞。

火车快速前行，窗外的寒风吹进温暖的室内，她又吻了他，靠向他时衬衣的后背已经被汗水浸湿，她也不知道自己为什么这么做。

“为什么吻我？”他问道。

“我不知道。”

Peeta的眼神落在她的嘴唇上，Katniss抓着他的头发，又靠近迎接他的亲吻，他的嘴唇移到她的脖子上时呼吸变得更快，心中忽然涌出一种莫名的渴望，好像身体比脑子更清楚自己需要什么，更明白该如何回应他的亲吻与抚摸。

————————

求婚是Katniss提议的，她不知道这会让Peeta那么沮丧。但是她知道Haymitch说得对：Peeta希望这一切都是真的。但现实并非如此。

不管怎么样Capital都会占有这一切，无论是她的婚姻还是他们。

————————

他们说服了Snow。

知道终于成功的时候，Katniss感觉得到解脱。就像很多年前父亲教她游泳时那样，在水下呆着直到肺在灼烧，回到水面又能重新呼吸的感觉。

但她还是深陷泥沼，而且将被越拽越深。

解脱只是暂时的，随之而来的是紧张与不安。

世纪极限赛比她想象得还要糟糕。

为警示全体Panem国民，即使是最强壮的人也不能保护最弱小的人，第七十五届饥饿游戏的贡品将从最年轻的人中选出。往年游戏中，12岁的贡品没有丝毫获胜的机会，但是今年的胜利者将会是一个12岁的孩子。

12区的贡品常年饱受饥饿，小小的身躯张着大大的眼睛乞求Katniss救救他们。她在训练和采访中都尽全力指导贡品，说不定有一个能赢，毕竟对手也都只有12岁。

但是男孩在比赛一开始就被4区的贡品用石头砸死，当天晚上，2区瘦骨嶙峋的男贡品把斧头砍向女孩。

他们的死让Katniss非常难过。

Haymitch看着她，“别担心，sweetheart，”他说，“你会习惯的。”

“不要放在心上，”她想，“不要抱有任何希望。”就像Haymitch一样。

婚礼两个月之后在Capitol举行，Katniss只是被告知在哪里，什么时候，该做什么。

她穿上一件大而怪异的礼服，被造型师们装扮，脚上的高跟鞋快让她无法直立行走，睁眼闭眼时都能感觉到长长的白色假睫毛在脸上划过，颈上的珠宝磨得脖子生疼。

Gale和他的家人们坐在一起，她没法直视他，恨他也被强迫来到这里，恨那些来自Capitol的贵妇对Prim嬉笑的模样。但是和Peeta一起跳舞的Prim很开心，Peeta邀请Prim时她眼睛里闪着光。随后Katniss也笑着接受Peeta的邀舞。

“Peeta！”，Prim高兴地喊道。

这时，Snow总统忽然站到她身旁。“Mrs Mellark，你今天真是一位美丽的新娘。”Snow说着。

她努力挤出一丝笑容，“谢谢。”

他的手扶着她的手肘，Snow靠近时还能闻到他身上那令人反胃的玫瑰香气。“亲爱的，虽然你燃起的火焰已经被熄灭，”他低声说，“但不要觉得我以后就不会盯着你了。Mrs Mellark，我不想再看见你出现在树林里，也不想看见你和你的表哥共度快乐的下午时光。”他的手指掐着她的胳膊。Katniss点头，目光对上正担心地望着她的Peeta。“最后一件，也是最重要的一件事，”Snow说着停下来，她又看向Snow，“我希望你们尽快有个孩子。”

这像一拳打在Katniss身上，使她说不出话来。

“但是-----”她把目光移开，却又收回即将要脱口而出的反对的话，她没有反对的权力。

“一年之内，Mrs Mellark，”Snow说，这时一位女士经过他们，Snow冲她笑一下，又开口讲话时Katniss也只能违心的笑，“毕竟，你们都很年轻，现在又结婚了，怀孕应该不是难事。”他将手抽回。“明年的收获节之前，否则，我就不敢保证好运是否还会降临在你们身上，明白吗？”

她慢慢点头，“好的。”

“好极了。”Snow抬起手，湿润光滑的嘴唇贴在Katniss的手指上，“很高兴我们能达成一致，”笑着说，“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，Mrs Mellark。”

————————

“他想干什么？”Peeta问，她不想谈这个，敷衍说没什么，Snow只是想威胁她，提醒自己小心些。Peeta紧紧抓着她的手，婚礼一小时后结束。

Snow为他们准备了一个巨大，装饰华丽的套间。

本来应该感觉很奇怪，但是并没有。至少一开始没有。

他们俩都很累，神经紧绷一天，Peeta倒在床上时发出一句呻吟，Katniss专注地脱掉身上的礼服和脚上的鞋子，但她没法独自处理白色的假睫毛，还是Peeta帮忙一起搞定的。Peeta摘下假睫毛时眼里满是心疼，后来又帮她整理好头发。

当一切都结束，他俩又紧张起来。

疲惫地爬上床，两人都没说话，Katniss一想到天花板上可能有摄像头，说不定房间里的画面也会被卫星直播就一阵反胃。

Peeta转头看向她，胳膊垫在头下，“我想告诉你我爱你，虽然这并不会让你感觉更好些，但还是想告诉你。”，他的眼神里有歉意，好像现在这个处境全都该怪罪于他对她的爱上，这全是他的错。

“我很开心是你，”她说，“至少是我们一起。”

他伸出手来把他们的手指交缠到一起，害羞的微笑使Katniss也笑起来。两人就这样安静的躺在床上，手依然紧握，不一会儿就沉入睡梦之中。

————————

她搬进Peeta在胜利者村的房子，想要找些事做来打发时间。

但说真的，她也不知道要干些什么，不用去学校，也不能去打猎，原来想找些喜欢做的事可比现在要容易得多。不过Peeta倒是没什么损失，他烤面包，画画，还叫Katniss陪他去后院的草坪上看星星。

她决定学做菜。

但是却浪费了从屠夫那儿买来的所有东西，学做菜的计划只持续不到一周。Peeta成为家里的厨师，而他只让Katniss帮忙削土豆和剥玉米，又或是试吃烤饼干前调制好的面糊，Peeta还说这是一项非常重要、有价值的任务。

她时不时就会拿起弓，对着草地上的树木射出一支箭。

只是不想忘记那种感觉。

Prim、Madge还有Posy都经常来陪Katniss。

Rory在和Prim去镇上见朋友之前把Posy送来，Katniss会陪她玩好几个小时，一起做花圈时唱着Posy喜欢的歌，每次Posy都开心地笑到喘不过气。Katniss也喂她很多好吃的，比如镇上买来的巧克力，Peeta做的饼干，天天吃面包让她本来瘦削的脸变得胖乎乎的。

她再也没见过Gale。但是还有Prim，Madge，Posy和Peeta陪她，她试着不去想他。

“我觉得那个是茶勺。”Katniss指着星星说。

“那是汤勺。”Peeta回答，好像他真的能看清楚星星排列的样子。

但是Katniss并不反驳他。

“好吧，你说是就是吧。”她一边说着一边把脸贴到Peeta的胸膛上，一阵风吹过，正是夏日里最炎热的时候，但很快就会过去的，寒冬将至。说不定明年的收获节Prim又会被选中，就算不是Prim，还有Madge，Rory和Vick，明年是Vick的第一年。

Katniss知道自己要保护他们。

妈妈在婚礼后交给她一个处方，“可以避免怀孕，”她解释，“在你们……之后喝下去。”她摸了摸Katniss的手，Katniss没有回答接过处方。

但她不能用。

在火车上时她和Peeta在一起过几次，之后也是，可自从Snow提出他的要求后就没有过了。她很想念那种亲密的关系，想念那些让她感觉温暖、渴望的亲吻，想念那些她皮肤上炽热的触摸。

婚礼后的第三个星期她决定试试。

窗外的蝉喋喋不休的鸣叫，她亲吻着他，Peeta很快就开始回应，将她压在身下，亲吻她的脖颈时能感受到他湿润的气息。但是Katniss还没等到衣服脱完就开始害怕，她推开Peeta。

“我做不到，”她说，“不行，我做不到。”

Peeta抽身躺回去。

几分钟后他告诉Katniss不用勉强自己做不想做的事，“虽然我们已经结婚，但是不代表一定要——”，他的口吻听上去虽然悲伤，但却很真诚。这时才意识到原来Peeta认为她亲他是被迫的。

“Snow想要一个孩子。”她忽然说，向Peeta解释Snow那天对她说的话，她看了Peeta一会儿，“Peeta，我从来都不想要孩子。”

他点点头，温柔地帮她整理脸上的头发，Katniss说不出话，“我觉得他最后还是会强迫我们生孩子的，”Peeta回答，“但也没必要这么快。”

Katniss鼻头一酸，却不想哭出来。

于是她更靠进Peeta的怀里，Peeta拨弄她的头发时两人静静地躺着，几个小时后她才睡着。

————————

当12区被厚积的白雪覆盖时他们最后还是妥协了。

Peeta结束后她呆呆地盯着天花板，不敢看他。

但是他亲吻她的肩膀，嘴唇往下移动至胸前，他将一侧的乳头含入口中时她忍不住叹息；紧接着他的吻落到小腹，当移至双腿中央时她不自觉地抓住他的头发。他的大拇指在她的阴蒂处打着旋，就像他知道她喜欢的那样，当他的嘴唇代替手指时，她终于忍不住弓起背。

这一刻她无法思考，忘记该如何思考。

当他躺回到自己身边时，她呆呆地眨着眼睛。接吻时能尝到自己的味道。

“我爱你。”他说，Katniss将他抱得更紧了些。

————————

每个月他们都至少要搭乘火车去Capitol一次，有时Peeta会被邀请去烹饪节目做评委，或者是Katniss被叫去和Cinna一起为Capitol新开业的服装店剪彩，又或是两人一起参加Caesar的电视节目谈论Peeta的艺术创作。

这些事在外人看来是他们自己选择，乐意去做的。

Katniss在Capitol时通过Cinna告诉Snow他们做到了。

Snow说得对，他们很年轻，怀孕并不是件难事。

她在Cinna的工作室里向他展示自己“设计”的裙子（实际上都是Peeta画的设计稿），然后说最近身体不太舒服，恐怕不能共进午餐。

“我怀孕了。”

Cinna盯着她，Katniss拿着线轴手足无措。他一只手揽过她，抓着她的肩膀，眼神温柔，也很同情。离开时Cinna紧紧地拥抱Katniss，她勉强地微笑，但那天晚上在回12区的火车上，她还是靠在Peeta的肩上忍不住大哭起来。

她不知道的是，那年来自12区的两个贡品，都在游戏开始后几分钟就死了。

————————

她的噩梦原来就很可怕，怀孕之后变得更加恐怖。每晚没睡几个小时就会被Peeta从噩梦中喊醒，尖叫声惊醒Peeta，她的喉咙因为喊叫而发涩。

但是怀孕却是一个永远都无法醒来的噩梦。

她没法逃避，随着时间推移小腹逐渐隆起。第一次感受胎动时把她给吓坏了，她害怕地抓着楼梯的栏杆，不知该如何是好，想要冷静下来，告诉自己平静呼吸，却都做不到。

她全身颤抖跪在楼梯上，这时Peeta找到她。

Peeta一直坚强地支持她，但也不能对他坦诚相告，没法告诉他这孩子对她来说就像一个陌生人，也没法告诉他害怕自己会痛恨这个孩子。

疲惫让她四肢软绵，怀孕的反胃恶心使情况更加严重，她已经很久没有离开过房子。

Effie为胜利之旅来到12区，看到病怏怏的Katniss表示非常担忧。

她盯着Katniss零乱的头发，苍白的双颊，眼下的黑眼圈，虽然肚子高高隆起，四肢却皮包骨。Katniss洗澡时Effie站在浴缸边，不断强调让她至少洗两次头。Effie为Katniss的脸扑上粉，画好眉毛，穿上与Cinna设计的丝绸绿裙相衬的绿色高跟鞋。

12区为来自4区的胜利者举办的聚会虽然小，但依旧很难熬。她不断地和陌生人聊天，时不时吃些Peeta早上做的小蛋糕。

Katniss最后决定坐在墙边的椅子上休息一会儿，但放松的时刻转瞬即逝。

“你的嘴唇上还有糖霜，”Finnick说着用大拇指擦一下她的嘴唇，她立马跳开，Finnick却笑了，“很开心见到你。”把她从头到脚扫视一遍，“恭喜你。”

“谢谢。”

这时Finnick坐到她身边，“他本可以向你索取一些更加糟糕的东西。”

她不懂，皱起眉头，“什么？”

“我们杰出的领袖，”Finnick接着说，“如果这就是他对你的要求，那情况比我想象中要好得多。”从她手中的盘子里拿过一片柠檬咬着，冲她笑，“毕竟，你可能会像我一样。”

虽然还是不懂这是什么意思，但他的眼神让她觉得不舒服。

晚上躺在床上时Katniss突然意识到，原本以为Finnick很享受在Capitol 的生活，喜欢那些人为他倾倒，喜欢那些滑稽的衣服，精心为他设计的电视节目，沉醉于名望和财富。

又或许他根本就不喜欢。

她在Peeta的胸前落下一吻，这时孩子也动了，仿佛赞同她的想法。

————————

Prim问她想给宝宝取什么名字，但是Katniss从没考虑过，也没想过孩子是男是女，忽略了名字的问题。耸耸肩，“你觉得呢？”她问，“要不，你来取名字怎么样？”Prim的双眼睁大的样子让Katniss发笑。

“真的吗？”Prim说，“Katniss！我真的能取名字吗？”她兴奋地问。

两天后Prim告诉她选好的两个名字，后来又询问所有人关于名字的事，问了妈妈，Madge，Delly Cartwright，Rory，还有Mrs Hawthorne和学校里的一群女生。

某种意义上，Katniss喜欢这样，就好像是整个12区在为孩子取名。

在Caesar的电视节目上，Caesar提出帮孩子取名，“就叫Caesar，怎么样啊？”他笑着问，Peeta随后解释他们已经挑好两个名字，一个给男孩，一个给女孩。当Peeta提到名字是Prim帮忙挑的时候，Casear很是感动。

Katniss如释重负，至少Capitol不会决定他们的孩子叫什么。

那年春天，一头黑发的小东西呱呱坠地。

生产持续好几天，但最后妈妈还是顺利地帮Katniss接生。Katniss靠着Peeta，他激动地流着泪亲吻她的手，妈妈把孩子放到她怀里。她的宝宝，她的儿子，这时心中忽然燃起一种保护欲。这个孩子，有着一个朴实，但是寓意坚韧的名字，一个传统的，属于12区的名字，Ash Mellark。

他小小的手紧紧攥着Peeta的大拇指，这时的Katniss疯狂地爱上了自己的儿子。


	2. Chapter 2

Ash出生还不到一周Capitol的那些人就扛着摄像机来到胜利者村，Katniss抱着他躲在衣橱里，在衣橱里为他哺乳，轻声为他唱摇篮曲。

但最后Peeta还是找到了她，把她领到厨房。他们越快和这个紫色皮肤的女人完成访谈，这些人就能越早离开。

Katniss让Octavia为她做发型，化妆，修整指甲，但是当Octavia想摸摸Ash时Katniss立刻拒绝了，她说Ash真是可爱，要是能给他也化妆，让大家看看他漂亮的蓝眼睛时Katniss只是怒视着她。

访谈持续几个小时，Peeta安慰地把手放在Katniss膝盖上，他们一起熬过了采访。

——————————

去Capitol担任游戏导师之前他们将孩子留给妈妈照顾。

她以为这次或许有机会救12区的男孩。这个男孩今年17岁，让她印象深刻，他把所有的愤怒都表现在脸上，Capitol的赞助者们就喜欢这样的贡品，比通常那些畏畏缩缩的贡品要惹眼得多。

但是他也在刚进入竞技场就被捅死了，Katniss恨自己抱着无谓的希望。

Snow会让他也参加游戏的，她明白他也会这么死去的。

无论他多大年纪，有多强壮，Snow总会设计游戏让他去死。

她睡不着，坐在厨房里喝着葡萄酒，这肯定是一种礼物，酒劲强烈又不至于像Haymitch平常喝的那种让人一碰就倒，Katniss喝了一整瓶。

——————————

随着时间过去一切都平静下来，他们也没有再被时不时地叫到Capitol去，生活就这样平稳过着。

Katniss和Ash在后院修建了一个花园，她试着读一些Madge送来的小说，但那些书正如她想象中一样无聊。当Katniss向Madge承认自己一点也没读进去时Madge只是微笑。她还和Peeta一起粉刷厨房。

这就是她现在的生活。和Madge在一起，和Prim在一起。

和Peeta在一起。

在夏日宁静闷热的夜晚，她逐渐了解他的身体，先前在火车上没有过，在Ash出生前的几个月也没有过。他也开始熟悉她的身体，学会怎样才能让她呼喊、呻吟，饥渴地向他索取更多。

和她接吻时，他慢慢将她向后推到柜台边，忽然抱住她的双腿让她坐在上面，这让她一时慌乱。他的嘴唇移动到她的脖子上，手将裙子撩到腰处。开始她的手扶在他的肩膀上，紧接着拉着他的皮带让两人的胯处紧紧相贴。他不禁抵着她的肌肤呻吟，她赶忙解开他的皮带。

下一刻她的内裤也被褪去，他长驱直入。

她双手捧着他的脸让他抬起头来继续亲吻，这时她的手肘不小心碰翻篮子，一些面包掉在地上，Peeta中断接吻轻笑。他的手指用力按在她的大腿上，抬起她的屁股这样就可以撞击到让她近乎失控的深处，她将手指插进他的头发中，有节奏的入侵让她忍不住抓紧他的头发，呼喊他的名字。

这时他开始低声说话，说着他有多喜欢她窄紧的甬道，和她做爱的感觉有多美好。

听着他说这些话她终于失控，他明知做爱时说这些会让她怎样，当湿滑的内壁紧紧包裹他的时候，他的动作变得更加用力野蛮。

后来，她将腿环在他腰上。

微笑着伸出手落在他脸上的头发，他温柔地亲吻她的手掌。

在他身后，她看见躺在桌子边摇篮里的Ash.

他张着大大的眼睛天真地看着她，这让她笑出声。

他不是个缠人的孩子，也不会动不动放声大哭，嘈杂的声音并不能影响到他，当然也包括爸爸妈妈做爱时发出的声音。他粉扑扑的脸上经常挂着可爱的笑容，Katniss很喜欢儿子这一点：他实在是很像Peeta。Katniss冲他微笑，他也笑着回应。

“他像Prim一样。”她妈妈那天晚上和他们共进午餐时忽然说，“总是很开心。”说着又停下来看一眼Katniss，撇了撇嘴，“不像你。”

妈妈掩饰不住自己的笑容，Peeta更是放肆地笑出声来，Katniss只能生气地瞪着他们俩。

Prim没有和他们一起吃晚饭，她在Hawthorne家。那晚对她意义重大，Rory亲了Prim，第二天一大早见到Katniss就告诉了她。Prim兴奋地描述着那些细节，中途甚至一度开心得说不下去。

至少有那么一瞬间，她说服自己这是她选择的，想要的生活。

——————————

Peeta没有担任第78届游戏的导师。不过他们还是需要一个男导师，所以Katniss把Haymitch拖去Capitol。这样她就能放心地让Peeta照顾Ash。

但是她没有意识到，没有Peeta她根本无法面对Capitol。

她想给Peeta打电话，但是不行，电话内容都会被窃听。

今年的游戏持续进行几个星期，竞技场设计在地下错综复杂，狭小的通道里，里面遍布黑色腐臭的淤泥，石头会突然掉下来砸穿贡品的身体，最糟糕的是有个女孩被巨型的变异老鼠抓烂了脸，她的尖叫声回响在整个竞技场内。

但也正是因为没有Peeta在身边，她才有机会认识其他的胜利者们。

她遇见来自8区的Woof，Woof说自己喜欢做木工活，还给Ash专门做了一只口哨，他开怀大笑的声音很像她的爸爸。来自11区的Seeder告诉她关于Thresh和Rue家庭的近况，他们都很好，很安全，没有被惩罚。

3区的Wiress对Katniss也很好，所以她也乐意和Wiress攀谈。

游戏进行到第二个星期时，Katniss看着1区的男孩强奸12区那个来自夹缝地带瘦弱的女孩，她比所有人预想中都要活得更久。

1区男孩强奸结束后Katniss离开屏幕，在走廊中颤抖着呕吐。但Wiress过来紧紧地搂着她，说着些听不清的安慰的话语，直到Katniss平静下来。

“可怜的孩子，”Wiress说，“没关系，亲爱的，我明白，尽管哭出来吧。”

三天之后，Katniss终于知道发生在Finnick身上的一切。

他们喝着来自4区的红酒时Finnick向她诉说着。

Johanna愤怒地向Katniss讲述她的故事，她嘴唇被葡萄酒染上紫色，但Katniss能从她的眼神中看出Johanna有多希望自己可以救她的家人们，她多希望当时没有拒绝Snow的要求。

游戏终于结束的那天晚上，Snow邀请Katniss去喝茶。

他说Panem会希望看见她的儿子有一个兄弟姐妹。

“一年时间，Mrs Mellark。”他说，Katniss只能点头。

她没有选择，也不会重蹈Johanna的覆辙，她会按照要求去做的。

——————————

“我们明年必须把Ash交给Prim。”她说，“我们得一起去Capitol。”

Peeta点头。“现在开始，我们一起去。”他一边抚摸着她的头发一边说着。

Katniss闭上眼睛，听着耳边Peeta有力的心跳声，他闻起来有茴香、肉桂和薄荷的味道，肯定是早些时候做给Posy做了她喜欢的巧克力薄荷饼。Katniss知道今晚会是9个星期以来睡得最好的一晚。

她还有很多想要告诉Peeta的，包括Snow的要求，她决定明天全部都告诉他。

————————————

这次怀孕没有上次那么糟糕，她并不反胃，也不害怕。但是想到这一切都是被迫的她就很焦虑。不应该是这样的。她的孩子们不应该成为控制她的工具。是否拥有他们应该遵从自己的想法，如果能选择的话，她不会怀孕，不会让自己的孩子冒险。

但是她的选择无关紧要。

她没有选择，已经被要求生下一个孩子，虽然Ash还这么小，但却已经让她很担忧。Katniss不知道没有孩子会怎样。她无可救药地爱着自己的儿子，这个孩子也是一样。尽管这都不是她选择的。

她知道这样很伤害Peeta。这是他想要的，但这种方式却不是。

他们从来没谈论过这个，不谈更好。

她提醒自己这不是Snow的孩子，是Peeta的孩子。

但是Capitol已经计划好要把他们从自己身边夺走。

怀孕5个月时Katniss被邀请参加Caesar的采访节目，Casear问这个孩子叫什么名字。Peeta没有和她一起来，Katniss一时慌张想不到搪塞的理由。她不会说实话，不会让Capitol的人投票选出孩子的名字，仿佛又是另一个娱乐项目。她不会让他们得逞的。

“我们让Haymitch挑选名字。”她撒谎，装得尽量看上去不像个蹩脚的骗子。

“真好。”Casear拍了拍她的手说。

Katniss知道没必要真的去询问Haymitch的意见，但她还是那么做了。

Peeta觉得Haymitch会很乐意，毕竟他们对Haymitch来说就像家人一样，而Haymitch也确实就是他们的家人。

Katniss 找到Haymitch的时候他正倒在门廊的椅子上，醉得不省人事，院子里的鹅在草坪上叫个不停。她拿过他手里的瓶子，把没有喝完的酒倒在他脸上。

Haymitch喊了一声，血红的双眼瞪着她，“有事找我，sweetheart？”他低声说。

“我和Caesar说你会给这个孩子取名字，”她说，Haymitch嘟囔着他才不关心她和Casear说什么，不过他也没意识到好像Katniss在乎似的，“我和Peeta讨论过，”她继续说，“他觉得不错。你来挑名字，选两个，一个男孩的，一个女孩的。”

他叹口气，“好吧，Daisy。”他自认为这个想法不错。“或者Wheat，这两个很配，对吧？”

她生气地说，“我就知道你才不在乎。”Haymitch只是笑。

但是Prim在星期天的晚饭上说她觉得Larspur这个名字不错，很适合女孩，但是还没想好合适的男孩名。Haymitch也和他们一起吃饭，“我有个兄弟叫Davey，”他一边切着盘子里的鸡肉一边说，“我父亲和爷爷也叫Davey。这是个家族名，你们觉得怎么样？”他看向Peeta。

“我们家族里好像没人叫过这个名字。”Peeta说。

Prim说至少她记忆里Everdeen家族里也没有过这样的名字，然后就开始讲起在她出生前就死去的奶奶Tawny的故事。

但是Katniss整晚都在考虑关于名字的事。

Peeta也在想，他提起这件事，很喜欢这个名字，“你觉得怎么样？”他问。这是个古老的名字，在Snow、Capitol和游戏出现前就已经存在。

Davey Mellark在第79届游戏结束后的一个月出生了，体格比他哥哥出生时更小，头发还看不出是什么颜色，但是五个月之后Katniss就知道，Davey和他爸爸一样都是金发。Haymitch瞪一眼Davey时，他却笑了。

——————————

她偶尔还是会在后院的空地上射箭，尽量让自己不那么过分想念森林。原来，森林就是她的一切。森林和Prim。她没有失去Prim，而且现在还得到了原来从没想过会拥有的东西：食物，她的孩子们，和Peeta。

他正在专注地画画，但她用脚踢踢他的肩膀。

他漫不经心地抚摸她的腿回应。

她轻打一下他的胳膊，皱着眉小声说，“Peeta……”他这才看向她，立刻明白她想做什么，露出惊喜的笑容。他笑着在她的脚踝处亲吻，她皱皱鼻子，但他的嘴唇依然顺着她的小腿向上，双手扶在大腿上。

他忽然圈住她的膝盖，她惊呼着被压倒在床上。

她的衬衫被撩起，湿润的吻落在小腹上。她轻声尖叫，推开他的脑袋，但是他却调笑地咬一下她作为惩罚。他钻进她的衬衣下，在双乳间亲吻，她喘气笑着，拉拉自己的衣服脱下来扔到一边，他一边笑一边抬起头吻她。

“我好想你。”他一边说一边抚摸她的后背。

从Davey出生以后他们就没有在一起过，她匆忙脱下他的上衣和裤子，他又专心地在她胸前亲吻，她忍不住呻吟，抓着他的头发提醒这感觉有多让人难以忍受。

两人接吻时，她双腿环住他的腰调转位置。

她亲吻他的脸颊，凑近假装要亲他，但是当他也想靠近时却又退后，他紧紧抓着她的臀部，两人相视一笑。

——————————

Gale三月份向Leevy求婚，婚礼在四月举行。

看着Gale她心里很不是滋味，他俩现在就像是陌生人。

但是她没法把视线从他身上移开。婚礼上的Gale头发被整齐的梳到脑后，衬衣上一点褶皱也没有，他笑着把面包举到Leevy的唇边。Katniss有好几年没有和Gale说过话，自从Capitol的婚礼后他就不想和她来往，而她也不再留恋过去。

“你想念他吗？”Madge一边修剪树枝一边问她。

“原来想过。”Katniss擦擦额头上的汗水。今年的夏天异常炎热，但她还是想整理这个毫无生机，死气沉沉的花园。她又看向Madge，Davey坐在她腿上。“我原来很想念他，但是一切都变了，他也变了。”

俩人一时都没说话，Ash穿过草地跑向Katniss，骄傲的把自己摘到的雏菊送给她，Katniss表现的很兴奋，“谢谢你，Little Goose［1］！”Ash冲她笑，又跑去找更多的雏菊。

“我们都还是孩子的时候，我以为我爱他。”Madge说，“Gale。”Katniss试图掩饰自己的震惊，但Madge明白她的惊讶，“不是没有来由的——我们接过吻。但那是很多年前，嗯……看来我早就该知道他不会想和一个来自小镇的女孩在一起。”

“或许吧。”Katniss回答，她还记得Gale原来谈论起Madge的模样。

“那可能就是另一种生活了，想想那会是什么样感觉挺奇怪的，对吗？”

“想什么？”

“想象事情如果改变一下会是什么样。”Madge说，头发因为汗水而一缕一缕的，她伸手把头发别到耳后。“如果没有游戏的话，你觉得你会嫁给Gale吗？”

Katniss眨眨眼，有些说不出话。她一直觉得去想可能发生的事没有意义。

但是她原来想过，也知道Peeta和Gale都是这么想的，如果没有游戏，他们都认为Katniss最后会和Gale在一起。但是她不会的，“我从来都不想结婚。”她说，“如果不是被迫，我不会结婚的。另外，我一直把Gale当好朋友。”

“那就还是有可能吧。”Madge说，Katniss不想和她争论这个，“那Peeta呢？”

“他又怎么了。”Katniss问。

“你觉得他会和谁结婚？我原来觉得可能会是Delly，但是——”

“Delly像他妹妹一样。”

“对，那他可能会和Flora或者Poppy那种漂亮可爱的女生在一起吧。他们原来好像都是朋友。”她说，“我知道Flora一直喜欢他。”

Katniss不记得Poppy，但她记得Flora，记得那个女孩在学校里和其他人嬉笑打闹的样子，总是穿着炫耀自己身材的裙子。“他要是真和那种女生在一起会过得很惨吧。”Katniss皱着眉说。Peeta才不会想和那种头脑空空的女人结婚。

Madge耸耸肩笑着说，“现在我们就不知道了。”

那天晚上，Katniss忍不住向Peeta问起Flora，“你还记得她吗？”她试着漫不经心地问。

“当然记得，”他笑着说，“她原来是Delly的朋友。怎么了？”

“今天和Madge聊天的时候忽然提到她，我就是好奇，没什么。”她耸耸肩强调自己确实不在意，然后把摇篮里的Davey抱到床上送他睡觉，Peeta则开始洗碗。Ash摇摇晃晃地跟着她上楼，说他今天在草地里找到一块特别好看、还会闪光的石头。

她回到厨房里的时候Peeta还没有洗完碗。不过她不在乎。

她抓着他的手臂让他转过身来面对自己。

他张开嘴想说些什么，而她却低下身子跪在他面前。

温暖的肥皂水顺着他的手滴落在地板上，她解开他的皮带，将他的内裤脱下时Peeta笑着喊她，Katniss握住他的下体，“嘘，别说话，要不然我可不把它放进嘴里。”

他听话地紧闭上嘴，她赞许地点点头后手上下抽动着，然后低头舔舐顶部，在她的舌头下很快他变得更硬，他有些站不稳，低声咒骂着。他们几年前就开始这么做，Peeta微微前后移动臀部，入侵她的口舌，“妈的，”他说，“操，就是那样，含住它。”她按照他说的做，他呻吟着，没过一会她就擦擦嘴巴，站起身来。

她帮他穿好裤子。

“只是一时兴起吗？”他惊讶地问，双颊通红。

她很快地亲吻一下他，“别忘了擦Davey的摇篮。”她说着拍拍他的肩膀。

——————————

今年是Prim参加抽签的最后一年，当Effie从玻璃碗里抽出签时Katniss紧张得无法呼吸，有那么一瞬间她以为一定会是Prim，Snow还是会第二次抽中她妹妹，尽管Katniss达到了他的要求，Snow还是会惩罚她。

但不是Prim，她望向人群中的妹妹。

没有看那个来自夹缝地带，瘦小、瑟瑟发抖的15岁女贡品。

——————————

在Capitol的行程和往常一样，不停地上节目谈论自己的婚姻，她脸红的时候Casear笑了，但他问的最多的还是孩子们，尽管她很不愿意和全世界讨论他们，但这是最好的方法。这也是为什么她为什么要一直回到Capitol的原因——和这些人分享她的家庭。

她穿着Cinna设计的裙子，头上有花朵点缀，长髻发披在肩上。

她和Finnick诉说这一切。

他只是笑着看她，“你看上去就应该是一个漂亮的小姑娘，无害、应该被人遗忘的。”他说，她不明白这是什么意思，Finnck收起笑容，“你还不明白吗？他想让你看上去是个无聊的家庭主妇，想让Capitol厌烦你，忘记你。”

“这是件好事，不是吗?”她问。

他又悲伤地冲她一笑，“那得看在Capitol忘记你之后，Snow还想对你做什么。”

——————————

有那么一段时间，她承受不起这一切，好几天都没有离开床，只是呆呆地盯着窗外看日升月落。这比游戏结束后的那段时间还要糟糕。

他们的死亡好像从来没有离开，躲在她身体里的某一处，随时准备拽她堕入黑暗之中。

大部分时候她可以挺过去，不过还是会想起那些本应该挽救的贡品们，但是她却做不到，这一切过于沉重。她想起Thresh，想起Rue。想起那个来自夹缝地带的16岁男孩，他为了两个妹妹而想要的赢得第81届游戏的模样依然在眼前浮现，但是他的头颅被砍下的记忆却更加鲜明。

——————————

她忽然从睡梦中惊醒，双腿下的床单皱成一团，窗外很黑，温暖的灯光从门缝中溜进她的卧室。Katniss揉揉眼睛想让自己更清醒些。

她看着镜子里头发乱成一团的自己。

用手指梳开了打结的乱发，编好辫子，洗完脸穿上毛衣。当她走进走廊时Peeta从另一边的卫生间喊住她，“Davey不见了。”他边说着边在房子里打转，“Davey！你去哪儿了？Davey！”他无奈地向Katniss投来求助的眼神，Katniss却只是笑着看他。“看来他真的消失了。”他最后说。

“你找了橱柜里吗？”Katniss问。

Peeta跑向橱柜，叫着Davey的名字。橱柜里的毛巾伸出一只小脚，“他不在橱柜里！”Peeta说，“再想想……我知道了！他肯定是隐形了！”

Peeta说着伸手摸摸空气，Katniss喊了一声，“他可能躲在角落里呢。”

Peeta靠着墙边走了一圈，直到最后Davey才抛下毛巾大喊，“我在这里！”他大叫着，“爸爸！我一直躲在毛巾下面！”

“原来是毛巾！”Peeta用手拍了一下脑袋，装作恍然大悟的样子，“我早该猜到的。”

Davey笑着跑向Katniss，Katniss蹲下身来，“妈妈，我一直躲在毛巾下面，爸爸找了我好久啊！”他满是汗水的手搂着她的脖子，Katniss将他抱起，“如果我自己不出来，爸爸就永远找不到我了！”

“爸爸好傻。”Katniss说着用手梳理Davey的头发。

Davey点头，“对，我真的藏得很好，对吧？”

“对。”她附和着说，瞄了一眼正冲着他们笑的Peeta。

“妈妈快看我的手，”Davey把手伸到她面前，“刚刚剪过指甲的，快看！”

——————————

去Capitol指导第82届游戏时，Snow提出让他们一年内再生一个孩子的要求。

他说这次Panem希望Mellark家能有一个小女儿。

她咬着牙，提醒自己最近Snow都没干涉过他们的生活，那样的日子太美好，只要能保证家人们的安全，Katniss什么都会去做的。他还没有伤害过自己爱的人，也不会给他任何理由去伤害他们。但是无法拒绝他的要求还是让Katniss觉得恶心。

他一直在控制她，一直在利用她。

她从Chaff那儿得知11区发生了暴动。

虽然规模不大，但是血红的嘲笑鸟印记被画在所有墙壁上，11区很混乱乱。17人被枪杀，11区被强制进行宵禁，直到找出那些画下嘲笑鸟印记的人。

她想去问问Snow，问他这是不是就是他想要这个孩子的原因。

但她还是希望这次会是个男孩，这是她反抗的唯一方式。

“这次你决定让谁取名字了吗？”Peeta问她。

“你，”她说，“这次你来吧。”

她早该想到Peeta会挑一个花名，他们有了一个女儿，Pennycress Mellark。

男孩们趴在床边看着她，“她是粉红色的。”Ash说。

“长得皱皱巴巴的。”Davey摸了摸她的脚嘟囔着。她是一个粉红色，皱皱巴巴的小东西。Katniss伸手摸她黑色的头发，这时意识到自己无法接受她的孩子们或者是Peeta受到伤害。

她无力承担那种失去，女儿离开一天她都活不下去。

但还是会发生的，对吧？

最后，总有一个会被送入竞技场。

如果幸运的话，只有一个，还是最好的结果。一个死在竞技场里，留下剩下的孩子纪念他或者是她。这时Pennycress正吮吸着Davey的手指，Ash告诉Peeta要是妹妹是只小狗就好了，Katniss知道不管自己是不是幸运，她都会陪着Snow夺走的那个孩子一起去死的。

————————————

一个月内那群扛着摄像机的人又来到他们家，在这里停留了六天。

Katniss艰难地挤出违心的笑容，那群带着摄像机来的女人想拍下她在花园里的样子，想看她和Madge一起玩解谜游戏的情境，还想拍下给Pennycress哺乳的画面，但这个要求被Katniss厉声拒绝。

情况对儿子们来说要更糟糕。

这次她不能把他们藏起来。

Ash喜欢聊天，一开始也很喜欢有人认真听他说的每一句话。但后来就开始对他们的问题感到不舒服，他们想要知道Ash在饥饿游戏里最喜欢女贡品是谁的时候，Ash紧张的抓着自己的衣角。“他喜欢Tabby。”Katniss帮他解围，“那个来自12区的女孩。”她笑着说，“他想要Tabby赢。”

“对。”Ash不确定地慢慢点头，“她长得很漂亮，”也笑着说，“和妈妈一样漂亮。”

Davey不像他哥哥，比较像Katniss，摄像机对准他的时候Davey不知道该做什么。被提问时要么用手抓着头发，看向Katniss求助，要么就是躲在Peeta身后，看到Davey这样那群来自Capitol的女人夸他是个害羞可爱的小男孩。

最后这群人还是离开了。

Davey拉着Katniss的衣摆，“妈妈，我不想摄像机拍我。”

“我也不想。”Katniss边说边摸他的头。

但是儿子们那天吃晚饭时非常开心，大吵大闹着，还是她可爱的孩子们。Katniss心中的不安终于消散。Katniss明白摄像机的离开只是暂时的。Peeta把西兰花和火腿一起夹到Davey盘子里试图让他吃掉。Katniss笑了，这一幕是不会被摄影机拍下来的。

————————————

Peeta的家人不像Katniss的家人一样经常过来拜访他们。但是自从Ash出生，Peeta的父亲时不时会过来吃晚饭，慢慢的这变成一种惯例，每个月他都会来一两次，而且还会和Peeta的哥哥们一起过来，他们也都结婚了，但是全都没有孩子。

和他们吃饭一开始感觉很奇怪，是Katniss明白这对Peeta来说意义重大。

Bannock寡言少语，在餐桌上总是表现得有点奇怪，但是他会教男孩们玩卡片游戏，他的妻子和他一样奇怪、安静，不过很溺爱孩子们。Peeta向Katniss提起过不知道为什么他们还不生孩子，但Katniss知道Peeta是不会去过问的。

Rye很爱聊天讲笑话，希望别人注意他，他以后会继承面包店。Rye自己说他很爱烘焙，但是Katniss怀疑他的技术是不是和Peeta一样好。Rye看上去像低配版的Peeta，没有Peeta幽默风趣，也没有他善良，总之就是不如Peeta。

她最喜欢Mr Mellark，但还是很难忘记他居然让他的妻子那样对Peeta。

虽然Katniss没和Peeta谈论过，但她始终觉得Mr Mellark一定程度上要为Peeta受到的虐待负责，就冲这一点她是不会原谅Mr Mellark的。

Mrs Mellark从来没有来过，至少前几年没来。

但有天晚上Katniss打开门时，Mrs Mellark站在她丈夫身边。Katniss不知道该怎么办，也不明白为什么这个女人在无视Peeta那多年后又决定突然出现。但她现在就在这里，眼睛盯着Peeta怀里的小宝宝。“让她奶奶抱抱她吧。”Katniss说着伸手抱过Pennycress。

Peeta瞄了Katniss一眼，然后让他妈妈抱着Penny。

“看看这是谁。”Mrs Mellark说着转过身背对着他们，“看看我可爱的小孙女。”

原来这才是她来的原因。这是他们吃过的最奇怪的一顿饭，不过还是熬过去了。

“看来她对孙女没有抵抗力啊。”Rye走之前漫不经心的说。

晚上把孩子安顿好后，Katniss说，“我知道她是你妈妈，但是——”

“我知道，”Peeta回她，“虽然不应该，但是我也恨她。”他亲吻了一下她的肩膀，“她是我妈妈，”他最后说，“但不是我的家人。”她看向他，笑着望着他的眼睛。他说得对。Katniss吻了一下他，Peeta把头垂在她肩上叹一口气。

————————————

Rory向Prim求婚了，Katniss听着妹妹高兴地谈论着求婚喋喋不休了好几天，Rory，婚礼，他们要一起住的新房子，以后要拥有的孩子，还有未来，全都是关于Rory。看着妹妹这么高兴，Katniss也没法不开心。

但是今年被选中的贡品，在游戏开始一个小时后就死了。

匕首插进她喉咙的样子让Katniss连做一个月的噩梦，她还记得那个贡品漂亮的金发，和死去时脸上的表情。白天噩梦也笼罩着她，她一直在想如果是Rory和Prim的孩子在竞技场里该怎么办，而她就是罪魁祸首。

在Prim的婚礼上，Katniss眼里含着泪对Prim 笑，紧紧的抱着她的妹妹。

“我爱你。”Prim说，她的喜悦无法用言语描述。

“我也爱你。”Katniss说，假装相信Prim为她自己幻想的幸福未来，Prim亲吻她的脸颊，开心地谈论着结婚蛋糕。

——————————

他们知道不应该让Penny和他们一起睡。

但是Penny发烧时，他们还是把她抱到自己床上照顾直到她恢复。也就短短一个星期，后来Penny就不肯睡在自己的床上了，每天都要和他们纠缠。Penny想和他们一起睡，晚上把她一个人留在房间里时都大哭大闹的。Katniss发誓男孩们一岁的时候绝对没有这么难缠。尽管假装没听见，Penny还是坚持大声抽泣着叫，“爸爸！”。

Peeta才是那个容易心软的人，每天都偷偷把Penny抱过来。

Katniss每晚都能感觉到她的膝盖膈着自己的后背，或者是Penny的小手抓着自己的头发，脖子上能感受到她温暖湿润的呼吸。尽量不吵醒Penny，她伸腿轻轻踹Peeta直到他把Penny抱回去。

“只是想让她快点睡觉。”他说着爬回床上。

“骗子。”Katniss回答他，Peeta将她揽过来，睡眼朦胧地亲吻她，Penny安静地躺在婴儿床里。

——————————

事情发生的时候她正和Peeta躺在沙发里，不敢相信这是真的。

虽然不可能，但还是发生了。

本来7区的女孩把丁字镐挥进1区那个强壮男孩的身体里时已经赢得了游戏。Katniss埋在Peeta怀里叹了口气，终于结束了。但是女孩走向尸体，从他的胸膛里拔出丁字镐，割开了自己的喉咙。

————————————

他们还是被要求留在Capitol，参加这个怪诞的聚会来庆祝那个疯女孩。

这就是Snow想出来的借口，那个女孩是个疯子。

Effie把Peeta拉走和赞助人说话，这时Snow过来轻轻拍了下她的后背。

他让Katniss和他跳一曲华尔兹。这是第一次。Snow将手扶在她腰上，每踏一个舞步Katniss好像都能听见自己的心跳声。她知道Snow会找她说话，但是之前从来没让她一起跳舞，这样的亲密使她麻痹，她能清楚的看见Snow唇上的鲜血，脸上也能感受到来自他的气息。

舞曲一结束Finnck就来到她身边。

Snow亲吻了一下她的额头，Finnck把她揽进自己怀里。她抓着Finnick的衣袖，强迫自己呼吸。Katniss希望此刻在身边的人是Peeta，但是她也很高兴现在Finnick陪着她。Finnick又让她和自己共舞，被Finnick抱着时她才稍稍平静下来。

“他想要什么？”Finnick问。

她呼出一口气，“他说他认为我应该很乐意提醒各区支持Capitol有多么重要。Finncik，他的眼神，不像原来要求我做别的事那样，也不像想让我再生一个孩子那样。”

“他很担心。”Finnick说，“人们不会忽略那个女孩的死。”

她点头，“但是他想让我那么做，”她说，“他想让我去吸引他们的注意力。”

这一只舞快要结束时Peeta回来了，Finnick把她抱得更近一些，说话的声音很小，Katniss都快没听清他说了什么，“别听他的。”

——————————

Johanna为胜利之旅来到12区，早晨当整个区都在为宴会准备时和Katniss坐在门廊上。Ash对Johanna很感兴趣，看他和Johanna互动很有趣，他好像爱上Johanna了。Johanna不明白为什么Ash要和她聊天，为什么要把他的画展示给她看，也不懂为什么要问她喜不喜欢青蛙。

Peeta带着男孩们去镇上的时候Johanna从口袋里掏出一张纸。

还有只笔，她开始写字。

Katniss想开口问她在干什么，Johanna伸出手示意她别说话。

最后她给Katniss看她写的东西，是关于13区的，13区并没有被完全摧毁，Capitol有些人和13区有联系，还有关于即将到来的，推翻Snow的反叛。所有区都准备好了，一切都证明自从Katniss做的事以来，从那个7区女孩做的事以来，是时候结束Snow的统治，拿下Capitol，终止饥饿游戏。

是时候让Panem有所改变。

Katniss又盯着Johanna，她又在纸上加了一句话。

‘觉得你应该会想要知道。’

屋子里传来Penny的哭声，Johanna拿出一个打火机点火烧掉纸，用靴子把地上的灰烬踢散。

——————————

他在她的手掌中写字。这也是这么多年来他们交流的一种方式，外面有摄像机，但是看不见Peeta写的。房子里没有摄像机，但是有微型麦克风，不过Capitol也听不见Peeta说的话。

她看着他。Peeta说得对，确实有风险，但是时候冒险。她点点头。

他抓着她的手，微笑着回应她。

在离开去Capitol之前，她会把Prim带到林子里去，给她看看小木屋在哪，也会告诉Madge，Gale还有Bannock，他们都要做好准备。

Peeta拍拍她的腿正准备起身离开，他想利用早晨的时间给Posy做生日蛋糕。但Katniss却伸出手拦住他，Peeta疑惑地看着她。

突然她吻了他，“我爱你。”她说。

Peeta惊讶地张大眼睛，盯着Katniss直到她脸红。但是后来他却笑了，Katniss有些紧张，Peeta走近一步，“你知道这是你第一次说那三个字吗？”他问，“我们结婚十年，你从来没说过。”

“我说的都是真的。”虽然不应该，但确实是真的。

她知道爱会给人带来什么，就像她妈妈那样。但她还是爱他。

男孩们和Madge在一起学弹钢琴，Prim抱走了Penny，房子里只有他们两个人。Peeta烤了面包，他们坐在壁炉的火堆边，Peeta把面包举到她的唇边时手微微发抖。几分钟仪式就结束了，Katniss不想起身，不想离开这个房间，希望时间就停止在这一刻。她将膝盖抱在胸前，Peeta伸手摸了摸她的腿。

“能告诉我——是什么时候成真的吗？”

她咬着嘴唇，Peeta的眼神很温柔，耐心地等着她的答案，Katniss撩开他脸上的头发，“我觉得——”她停下手上的动作，Peeta握住她的手亲吻她的指节，“我觉得可能一直都是真的。”

——————————

收获节前的一天她睡不着觉，但不是因为噩梦。

她想要说服自己，一切都会顺利进行的。

Finnick说Heavensbee操纵了竞技场，全世界都能看到反叛开始。气垫船会开到Capitol接所有胜利者去13区。Prim在12区知道什么时候该做什么。她会保证孩子们的安全。Gale和Bannock会分别带领着夹缝地区和镇上的人们去树林里。

会成功的。

在日出前她试着睡一个小时。

但是她的担心不是多余的。计划从一开始就出了差错，收获节上，15岁的Posy Hawthorne被选中成为贡品。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［1］Little Goose是Katniss对Ash的爱称，至于为什么这么称呼他，后文会给出解释。


	3. Chapter 3

在她和Peeta一起上火车之前Gale找到了她，“你一定要救她。”他说。

“我知道。”她回答，“我会的。”看着他，“我也爱她。”

他点头，正当她要转身时，Gale又拉住她，他脸上的愤怒慢慢消散。她毫不犹豫地张开双臂拥抱他，这拥抱让Katniss有些飘飘然，他身上的味道，他的身体，被他紧紧拥抱的感觉，上一次这种时刻发生在很久以前了。“我知道的，猫薄荷。”他的嘴唇抵着她的头发，“我一直都知道。”

Posy也是她的妹妹，她会救她的。

摄像头无处不在，没法向Posy解释这次游戏无法进行下去，Katniss也知道还是会有风险，但她还是帮Posy指导为游戏准备。她让Posy游戏一开始就跑得越远越好，找个地方躲起来。不要担心自己是否会死，能活一天是一天。

RUN AND HIDE

当气垫船要接走Posy时，Katniss给了她一个拥抱。

拥抱时讲话能更好的把脸躲在摄像机看不到的地方，她赶紧对Posy说，“我们会攻进竞技场把所有的贡品都救出来，计划准备了几个月，所以我们也会把你救出来的。我向你保证，一定会把你从竞技场里活着带出来。你只要逃跑躲起来就好，我会来找你的。”她挪开身子，Posy流泪看着她，“就像我们说好的那么做，”Katniss这话是说给摄像机听的，“HIDE AND RUN。”

“HIDE AND RUN。”Posy重复着她的话，清了清喉咙，“明白。”

Posy转身走向气垫船时Katniss想要冲她微笑，她告诫自己不要追上去，不要跑去告诉她别为自己进入竞技场。

——————————

她目不转睛地盯着屏幕，静静等待一切发生。

又希望混乱不要发生。

Posy逃跑躲了起来，和别的贡品结盟，尽全力活下来。来自四区的贡品照顾着她，他们是Finnick的朋友，也知道计划，他们还和三区的贡品结盟。三区的高层早就加入反叛，所以Beetee有权力自行挑选自己信任的人，训练他们告诉他们该做什么，送他们进入竞技场。

虽然都还是些孩子，但孩子的模样在他们身上早已不复存在。

让雷电击中大树，意味着反叛开始。

反叛军的计划是Heavensbee将指挥三艘气垫船：第一艘到竞技场救出所有的贡品，第二艘开往二区炸毁最大最重要的军火工厂，第三艘去四区在Capitol到达之前救出Annie。

Katniss和Peeta一同坐在第一艘气垫船上。

Posy一出现在眼前就抱住了她，手臂上安装追踪器的伤口正往外涌血，但是Cecelia包扎  
好伤口，Peeta为她接了一杯水。Katniss向她解释他们正在前往13区的路上，和亲人们团聚。和Posy一起被救出来的还有四区的男孩、十一区的女孩、和三区、五区的两个贡品。

他们是第一批安全抵达十三区的人。

下船时Katniss紧紧抓着Peeta的手。

看见Prim和Rory终于让Katniss悬着的心放下，Gale喊着Posy的名字。Ash和Davey跑向Katniss，Pennycress摇摇摆摆地跟在他们身后。她低下身来抱着Ash，Davey搂着她的脖子，她止不住的亲吻他们。这些可爱的孩子都还活着。Katniss从Peeta手中抱过Penny，Haymitch跟在孩子们身后，也冲过来抱着Katniss，被夹在中间的Penny咯咯地笑着。

“恭喜你做到了，sweetheart。”他说着亲吻Katniss的手。

这一切看起来很不真实，他们都顺利到达十三区。

身旁的Peeta呼吸急促，顺着她的目光看向站在电梯旁的Bannock，他的妻子站在一旁。Bannock拥抱Peeta的时候她抱着Katniss。Katniss热情地回应这个并不熟悉的女人的拥抱。回过身来Katniss笑着看Mary，但她的眼神让Katniss停下来。

Bannock开始解释一切。

Peeta的父母，Rye和他的妻子都没能逃出来。

怀中的Pennycress忽然变得沉重，Katniss开始意识到还有没见到的人：她妈妈，Vick，Mrs Hawthorne。他们安全吗？她紧张地望望四周寻找Madge的身影。她不在这，Katniss告诉自己不用担心，但是为什么Madge没有和其他人一起来看她呢？

来自四区的气垫船终于抵达，Finnick和Annie都还活着。他们身旁还站着一个孩子。

她身材很娇小，人们注意到她时只是含羞地躲在Annie身后。Katniss随后意识到，她无言地看着Finnick。“Nell，”他说，“我的女儿。”她的眼睛闪闪发光，正如Nell那张铜色，散着雀斑的脸上的绿色大眼睛一样。

“你是怎么把这个秘密藏得这么好的？”Peeta惊讶地问道。

Finnick只是微笑，还没等他解释，从二区来的气垫船就抵达十三区了，发出轰隆隆的巨响。Johanna下船抱着Finnick，此时Prim抱着Katniss。Penny闹着，Prim笑着靠近试图推开她的Penny。她回身用手指挠着Penny的脚底，但另一只手还是环着Katniss，感觉很亲密，很温暖。

Katniss向她询问Madge。

所有人都是安全的，十三区的士兵开始不耐烦，Katniss和Peeta 被领着走过狭窄空荡的通道去见Coin总统。如同往常一样，她的欣喜瞬间消失殆尽。

他们从竞技场救出Posy，顺利抵达十三区。

Peeta和她在一起，孩子们也都很安全。

这就是他们想要的，但是当Katniss看见Coin时，她知道最糟糕的事还没有到来。

——————————

那晚孩子们和他们睡在同一张床上，Davey抓着Katniss环在他腰上的手，Pennycress趴在Peeta胸上，Ash睡在他们中间，紧握着Davey腰上Katniss的手，他的大拇指蹭着她的手心。

虽然在黑暗中看不见他，但是没关系。

Ash在她手心中画着，Katniss想哭，不知道该如何描述心中这种感受，她闭上眼，不自觉的抓紧Davey，Davey在睡梦中翻了个身，但只是呼了口气。

她明白这是什么感觉：对这些孩子的爱。

Katniss听见Penny打嗝笑了一下。

无论是她的孩子们，还是妹妹，又或是Peeta，他们都不会有事的。只要能守护这些人，她才不在乎什么战争，什么十三区。

——————————

早上，Prim告诉她妈妈和Madge都没死。

她们都在十三区的医院。

虽然妈妈在工作，但是见到Katniss时还是拥抱了她。真正让她担心的人是Madge，在医院立刻就看见了她，但是却背对着Katniss。Prim说Madge想要救她的父母，但是她没法说服母亲，而父亲又拒绝离开母亲，Madge本会和他们一同死在十二区，但在房子倒塌之前Gale把她拉到安全的地方。

Prim说，Madge是在快要冲出门时受伤的。

窗户的玻璃被冲气波震碎，Gale没法完全保护Madge，她家受到重创，Madge的脸被伤的最重，而且她的眼睛看不见了。

“Madge，”Katniss站在床边说。

Madge转身朝向Katniss，“你还活着。”Madge笑着，但是她没敢继续问，怕得到不能接受的答案。

“Peeta也活着。”Katniss说着坐到床边，“我们把Posy救出竞技场了。”Madge点头，她的脸缠着很多绷带，眼睛被盖住。一时两人都没说话，这种不同于往常的安静让Katniss感觉不舒服，“你父母的事，我很抱歉。”

“我也是。”Madge说。

两人又陷入沉静。

她的下巴开始颤抖，Katniss握住她的手，Madge脸上淌满泪水的时候又握得更紧些，她不知道该说些什么或者该做些什么，但Madge也只是抓着她的手，不住地说对不起，Katniss不知道她为什么要道歉。“没事的。”她说，“Madge，Madge。”她把Madge揽入怀里，看着Madge抽泣的样子她也鼻头发酸。

“我妈妈她……”，Madge抽噎着说，Katniss只是点头，将她抱得更紧了些。

她想告诉Madge她还没有失去所有的家人，她还没有失去Katniss，Katniss也算是她的家人。但是她不知道该怎么说。她心中Madge一直是一个坚强勇敢的人，从来没见过她这幅模样。

“我真的很抱歉。”Katniss低声说，而Madge只是哭。

但是没一会儿Madge就平静下来，从Katniss的怀中抽身，“我真的真的很开心看到你还活着。”她笑着说，“还有Peeta，但是我不知道该怎么做。”

Katniss摸着她的手，“我能问问你们——你和Gale发生了什么吗？”她必须问。

Madge点头，“看见我不在小木屋他就来找我，”她说，“我知道那么做很蠢，但是我没法离开我的父母。Gale不听我的，冲进来把我拖出去，是他救了我。”她的声音很轻，这一刻Katniss才明白关于Madge、Gale还有他们之间的关系她还有很多不了解的。

但这都不重要。

“我很庆幸。”Katniss答道，“我很庆幸他找到了你，把你拖出来救了你。我很开心。”她微笑着握住Madge的手，Madge也笑着回应她。

——————————

反叛军想让Katniss成为激励国民的象征，她也试着按照他们要求的去做。但是她实在不是一个好演员，她做的完全不能激励别人。Peeta表现得更好，但是Plutarch坚持认为Peeta的影响力比不上Katniss。

她试着照着他们写的稿子念。

每次都不尽如人意，她实在不知道该怎么办。

但是被带到八区的医院时，她忘记了摄像机的存在，并没有照着原来的稿子念，也没有做出指定的动作，只是加入战斗，话语只是自然地那样说了出来。Fire is catching！Fire is catching，and if we burn，you burn with us.她还是那个嘲笑鸟，号召整个Panem加入这场推翻Capitol的战斗，Plutarch非常惊讶。

——————————

在十三区Katniss找不到比Finnick更开心的人。现在他的家人们都是安全的，他看上去如释重负，笑容也更加轻松真诚。Nell时不时会出现在他身边，不难看出Finnick非常喜欢她。

Nell是个可爱，喜欢和人攀谈的小姑娘，纤细的胳膊、双腿还有膝盖和手肘上总是会出现新的划伤。她骄傲地向Katniss展示它们，编故事讲这些划伤的来历：一只被她惊醒的沉睡巨龙攻击了她，又或是被海盗追杀，直到长出翅膀飞走才逃脱。“我都不知道你还有翅膀呢！”Katniss说，Nell转圈开心地笑着。

但是当Finnick在摄像机前讲述他是怎么贩卖自己的身体时Nell并没有在身边。

这是到达十三区后第一次他没露出笑容。他平静地讲述自己的故事，诉说着Capitol对他做的所有事，Snow是怎么控制他的，也透露了Snow的秘密，Snow为让对手中毒不惜让自己也中毒。

他的秘密对Katniss来说并不新鲜，但是Finnick这么平淡地讲述让Katniss为他难过，也为他而愤怒。当看到Johanna说着Snow是怎么杀死她的家人，还有Wiress的兄弟是如何惨死，她又是怎么被强制堕胎时Katniss更加生气。这种怒气随着愤恨增长而增长，她明白为什么要他们在摄像机面前说这些。

当Plutarch示意坐到摄像机前时她有些犹豫。

她并没有像他们那样的故事。所有人都知道她的故事，那些都在电视上播出了。Plutarch并不想她谈论关于游戏的事。他想要Katniss说说Snow在游戏之后是怎么威胁她的，如何控制她，强迫她和Peeta结婚，生下孩子。

“事情不就是这样的吗？”Plutarch问。

“不是的。”Katniss摇头，“对，他确实威胁我如果不按他说的做就伤害我的家人，”她说，“但是，不是那样的——”她声音颤抖，看向Finnick，Johanna，Haymitch还有Wiress。她想说事情不像发生在他们身上的那样。她没有被强奸，也没有被要求去做性交易，她的家人也没有受到伤害。但是这些都卡在她的喉咙里说不出来。

“我还记得就是Snow强迫你嫁给Peeta，”Plutarch看向Peeta皱着眉说，但是Peeta却很安静，所有人都很安静，等着Katniss的答复。

“他是强迫我了。”

Plutarch盯着她，“那就对了，他强迫你结婚，怀孕。你没意识到这有多糟糕吗？他强迫你接受一段违背你意愿的婚姻，要求你在这段婚姻里完成表演，”Plutarch接着说，她突然怒火中烧，“他为自己的目的逼你生孩子，而你不——”

“我不干了。”她突然说，Plutarch的声音戛然而止，“我不会在摄像机前谈论我的孩子和婚姻。我不干了。”她停住，想要平静下来，“你要求的事我都完成，至少我试着去完成。但是这件事我不会做的。”她瞪着他，“我不干。”她不会把自己的婚姻和强奸划上等号，也不会暗示大家孩子对她来说只是一种惩罚，控制她的工具。

Plutarch叹气，“我知道了。”他说，“那我们下次再说吧。”

她想告诉他没有下次，但是他已经转身去和Seeder说话，明天还是会来找她，而她还是拒绝他。

Peeta把手放在她肩上，Katniss看了他一眼，虽然Peeta的笑容很悲伤，表示理解，但是看着他，Katniss的怒气瞬间全部消散了。

那晚她睡不着。

某种程度上，Plutarch说的是对的，如果是被强迫嫁给一个陌生人，一个来自Capitol的有钱人肯定会很惨，但是Katniss没有嫁给那种人，她也没有嫁给某个强奸或者家暴她的人，也没有和那种人生孩子。

她是被强迫嫁给Peeta，这并不糟糕。

这才是问题所在。

那群人想要她承认婚姻很糟糕，想让Panem记住Katniss在竞技场里公开反抗Capitol的样子，那并不是出于爱，这是Capitol编造的谎言，反叛军想反着来，他们想让Katniss承认这都不是为了爱，这只是一场闹剧，她的孩子们只是强迫的产物。

想让Katniss承认自己并不爱Peeta。

他们没错，在游戏中她确实不爱Peeta。她那时还只是个孩子，并不了解Peeta，她的所做所作所为也不是出于什么疯狂愚蠢的爱。

但是她现在爱上他了。她爱他，Peeta在他们眼里是对她的惩罚，他们的婚姻是错误的、不公的，只是为了激发民众的怒火、使他们憎恨Capitol的工具，这些念头让Katniss觉得难受。

表示白天的灯还没亮起Katniss就从床上爬起来，她睡不着，想去洗个澡。

从浴缸中出来看见Peeta正在水池前刮胡子，看见镜子中的Katniss他笑了一下。她用毛巾擦干身体，然后裹住自己开始编辫子。她还没有编完辫子Peeta就抚着她的臀部，然后手环住她的腰，她自然而然地靠在他胸前，在他的亲吻下叹息。她看着镜子中的Peeta。

他的手抓住她身上的毛巾，她转过身去吻他。

他慢慢将她推到墙边，解开毛巾，手抚摸着她的大腿。

他突然将她转过去面对墙时她吓一跳，他在身后抵住她，将她的胳膊抬起来压在头上方的瓷砖上。一只手粗暴地揉着她的屁股，另一只手则放在胸前。突然的从后而来的入侵夺走她的呼吸，他贪婪、饥渴地占有她的身体，结束时她早已瘫软无力。

还没来得及转身Peeta就开口讲话。

“如果没有游戏，我也会想办法成为你的朋友。”他说，靠在她的脸颊旁沉重地呼吸着。“可能要一年，两年或者十年。总会找到办法的，无论要多久，我都会等你的。”他的鼻子抵着她的脸，Katniss慢慢转身，双手捧着他的脸看着他。

等他张开双眼，她的手指轻轻划过他的脸。

“我知道。”Katniss回答，希望他能明白她确实相信他说的，能明白那些她不知道该如何诉说的话语。但是Katniss明白Peeta总是能明白她的心意，他总是能了解她想说的。他亲吻着她的手心，Katniss知道应该给Plutarch一个什么样的故事。她搬了一把椅子到摄像机前，让本以为她会拒绝的Plutarch惊讶。

她讲述了Snow是怎么要求她嫁给Peeta，怎么要求她生下孩子。

但是她没有停下。

如果反叛军想要真相，她就告诉他们真相。

“我爱Peeta。”她说，“如果我能选择的话，我还是会选择嫁给他。我本应该有选择的权利。会自然而然地爱上他，应该由我们决定什么时候、为什么结婚。他把这个权利夺走了。”

她因愤怒而说不出话，直到摄像机关闭房间里都很安静。

“说得很好，”Plutarch点头，“你表现得很好。”给她放了一天假。

——————————

Katniss去医院拜访Madge，但却被Prim拉到一旁,兴奋地告诉她这个消息：她已经怀孕八周，要生孩子成为母亲了。

Katniss很震惊，看着Prim。

在Katniss心里妹妹还是个孩子，一个孩子要生孩子听上去太不可思议。但是她提醒自己Prim早已不是个孩子了，她生Davey的时候比她还要年轻。

尽管现在在打仗，但在Prim看来并没什么大不了的。

“这不在我们计划内，”Prim说，“但你也知道，十三区没有什么合适的避孕措施，所以……”她因为激动而脸红，Katniss笑着拥抱她，也想让自己为妹妹激动。

但是他们正处在战争之中。

如果Katniss知道妹妹需要避孕措施的话，她会去和Coin说的。但是她一到十三区，医生每个月都会定期给她注射避孕针，所以没有意识到避孕在十三区还是个问题。

看来自己是个特例。

一星期后，Katniss得知Bannock的妻子Mary也怀孕了。

“我还以为你不想要孩子。”Peeta笑着说。

“总没找到合适的时候要孩子。”Bannock答道，这时Davey跑来拉走Peeta想给他爸爸看些什么东西。只剩Katniss和Bannock在房间里，他刚才承认自己之前不喜欢孩子，但是接下来的话让Katniss惊讶，“我其实很喜欢孩子，真的。但是我就是没办法——”他停下来，一会儿后又继续问，“你知道Peeta小的时候是我一直在照顾他吗？”

她眨眼，摇了摇头。

Bannock继续说，“爸爸一直忙着经营面包店，妈妈不喜欢男孩，也就不待见Peeta。那个时候我六岁，照顾他的责任就落到了我肩上，早上喊他起床，晚上哄他睡觉，哭的时候在他身边安慰他。后来到了上学的年纪，我也得看好Peeta，这不是什么难事，他是个好孩子，就像……就像我的孩子一样。但是后来他被抽中参加游戏，我不敢相信——什么也做不了，不知道说什么、做什么。直到那些人把Peeta带走我才意识到自己有很多想说但没说出口的话。没人认为他能活着回来，但是，他做到了。之前我发誓，如果还能见到Peeta，一定把想说的全告诉他，但我不知道该怎么说。”他盯着自己的膝盖，“永远都说不出口。”

两人都没说话。

“他知道的。”Katniss最后说。

Bannock看了她一眼，他脸上的忧伤的表情，眼角的皱纹，这时的Bannock和Peeta很像，“Mary一直都想要孩子，但我做不到，至少要在Peeta之后，这个世界很快就要平静下来，应该也没有什么好担心的了。”他望着Katniss，好像在等着Katniss告诉他现实确实能像他说的那样，再也没有什么好担心的。

没等Katniss答复，这时Peeta走回来，Bannock赶紧换了一个话题。

——————————

Coin同意让Katniss前往三区执行任务，不会有什么危险，至少Plutarch是这么说的。他很期待能拍摄到Katniss在真正的战场中的素材，也希望能顺利把武器送到三区。Peeta、Johanna、Finnick还有Blight都会一起去。

“你一定要去吗？”Ash问。

她很意外，没意识到Ash也听到她和Finnick讨论关于任务的内容，一时不知道该说什么。

她这时庆幸自己是嘲笑鸟，Coin没让她和Peeta冒险真的参与战斗，而是安全的家人们呆在十三区，在镜头前表演。虽然不喜欢，但Katniss知道这个任务很重要。她不是士兵，不用参战。

但是一定要去三区。

她的工作只是在镜头前完成，但是在十三区拍摄没有那种效果。而且之前她没能帮到八区，这次想尽力帮三区。

“一定要去。”她蹲下身子准备解释。

但是Ash不给她机会，“为什么？”瞪着她，但随即眼神变得柔和突然赶忙说，“你总是离开我。”他抓着自己的衣服，湛蓝的大眼睛望着她，“要是不回来了怎么办？”

“Little Goose。”她说。

Haymitch原来养着一群鹅，每天都吱哇乱叫，Ash小的时候喜欢跟在那群鹅后面叫，Katniss喜欢看着那样的Ash。

Ash继续盯着她，“你要是不回来怎么办？”

她知道应该向儿子保证自己会回来的，永远都会回到他身边。但是Ash不是孩子，虽然年纪还小，但早就不是孩子了。“这只是个不危险的小任务，”她回答，“我会回来的。但是如果哪天我执行任务没有回来，你一定要照顾好弟弟妹妹。作为哥哥有很多责任，如果我真的没回来，你一定要肩负起这个责任。“

“你能不去吗？”他问，“就留在这里。”

“我必须去。对不起，我知道你不想我走，我也不想，但是一定得去。你现在在十三区很安全，但是还有很多没在十三区的孩子有危险。我要去帮助他们，不过无论如何，你都会照顾好弟弟妹妹的，对吗？”她等着Ash回答她。

“对。”

“那就好。”Katniss微笑着摸摸Ash的头发，但是他却看着地板，“这样我就放心了。”

他突然扑向Katniss，她紧紧地抱着儿子，“我爱你。”Ash把头埋在她脖子里说。Katniss下定决心，一定会回来的。

——————————

Finnick那晚举行婚礼，是一场盛大隆重的宴会，大家都在唱歌跳舞，Peeta还专门做了蛋糕，Katniss在婚礼结束之前就有些醉了。

大部分时间她都在和Peeta跳舞，也和Haymitch跳。忽然Finnick把她拉走跳了一支复杂的华尔兹，一直跳到呼吸不匀脸都红了，歌曲结束后Katniss开心的笑着，Finnick用力地亲吻了一下她的脸颊。

这一晚，他们可以忘记战争。

Johanna和Ash跳舞，Peeta和Annie跳舞，而Rory在和Madge跳舞。

“阿姨！“Nell大喊着跑向Katniss，她的头发被蓝色发带绑着，和身上的蓝色裙子很相衬，“快看我的裙子！”她转着圈，裙摆在膝盖边扬起。

“真漂亮。”Katniss笑着告诉她。

正当Nell要开口时Peeta说话了，“Nell？”他听上去很惊讶，“Nell，真的是你！”Peeta张大眼睛，“别告诉别人，刚才看见你跑过来，我还以为是精灵来参加婚礼了。”Peeta低声说，Nell非常兴奋，向他们行了一个屈膝礼，跑走告诉所有人她被错认成了精灵，Peeta只是笑着看她。

Katniss望着Peeta，忍不住亲他。

Peeta突然抱起她转圈让Katniss笑出声来。

最后，Prim带着Pennycress去睡觉，男孩们和Haymitch在一起，Ash睡在地上，Haymitch的外套垫在他脑袋下面，Davey靠在Haymitch的大腿上打盹，“你能把他们送去睡觉吗？”Katniss问Haymitch。

送走孩子们后她又去找Peeta。

马上他们也要准备去睡了，这时两人只是跟着音乐缓慢地摇摆着，“我真不想明天到来。”Katniss闭着眼睛说。

Peeta低头亲吻了一下她的额头，轻声说，“Capitol撑不了多久，很快就会结束了。”

她抬头看着他，“真的吗？”Peeta点头，眼神柔和，眼里的爱意让她忍不住微笑，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

她在Peeta的胸口前落下一吻，婚礼在歌声中结束。

——————————

Katniss正在给Peeny梳头时周围的一切开始颤抖。

但是不一会儿就停下来，房间里很安静。

Penny好奇地看看周围，最后抬头看Katniss，“那是什么？”

Katniss皱着眉赶紧给Penny编好辫子，完成后拍了下Penny的肩膀。脚下的地板又开始颤抖。有问题。她抓起Penny的手，朝门外走时警铃被拉响了。整个屋子疯狂地震动着，天花板往下掉着石灰，Penny冲向Katniss。

“妈妈！”

她抱起Penny，抽屉掉在地上时赶忙转身保护好女儿。

门外大家都疯狂地逃跑，所有的警铃同时响起。

正当她不知道该往哪走时Peeta出现在身边，接过她怀里的Penny，告诉她十三区受到攻击，要在这里被炸毁之前躲到掩体里去。“Bannock带着Ash，应该已经安全到了。”他说，Katniss正想问Davey在哪，Peeta张大眼睛，这也正是他想问的，她开始害怕，Davey和Prim在医院。

他们可能已经安全到了掩体。

也有可能被困在医院。

“带着Penny，”Peeta喊道，“我去找他们，你先去掩体。”

但是Katniss动作更快，她能更快跑到医院，这样就能快点把Davey送到掩体。

如果走廊已经被炸弹炸毁，那么跑步会更快，而她动作更敏捷。Katniss知道，Peeta也知道，但是Peeta不想让她去，张嘴准备反驳，而Katniss只是亲了他一下，轻轻推开他，“我会去掩体里找你。”她说，不管他接下来要说什么，在Peeta阻止她之前跑出去。

她必须赶到医院。

跑下楼梯时Katniss被绊倒扭伤了脚。

但她立刻站起来，只要一分钟就能跑到医院。

这时楼梯上的天花板开始崩塌，Katniss靠着墙站稳试图躲避，但这时一块水泥砸到她肩上，让她差点昏过去。她能看见医院的大门，那边传来一声孩子的尖叫。转头望向四周，已经看不清楼梯，天花板的水泥不停地掉落在她身后，“你在哪里？”Katniss冲四周喊着。

这时Nell呜咽着跑向她，双臂抱着她的腰。

她想要抱起Nell，但是通道里传来一声巨响，一切都发生的那么快：面前的爆炸将他们震开，热浪灼烧着她的皮肤，身后的爆炸使Katniss彻底倒下，疼痛像利刃一样扎在她的后背，但她还是试图保护Nell，掩护好她。等Katniss抬头看时，天花板已经开始掉落，她抱着Nell晕倒在爆炸之中。


	4. Chapter 4

她缓缓苏醒过来，衣服已经被汗液浸湿。慢慢回过神，只感受到背上剧烈的疼痛。眨眨眼，盯着盖在身上的帆布，脖子上全是汗水，身体无法动弹，皮肤像被撕裂一般火辣辣地疼，一只手摸着她的头发。

“阿姨，你醒了吗？”脸旁感受到湿润的呼吸，“阿姨？”Nell问。

是Nell在摸她的头发，她脸上有一块淤青，但是没有自己的伤严重，Katniss用力吞咽了一下，想挤出一个笑容，“嘿，Nell。”她说，Nell非常开心，但是剧烈的疼痛让自己无法坐起身来。

等到疼痛不那么严重，另一只手摸着她的脸还有肩膀，转头看去，“Mary。”

“是我。”Mary笑着说。

Katniss不知道她在哪儿。

但是慢慢浮现的记忆让她害怕：爆炸，她的孩子，Peeta，奔跑，Nell，天花板，烟尘，突然出现在面前的看不清的人。已经分不清哪些是现实，哪些是失去意识后做的噩梦。

她不知道自己在哪，也不知道时间过去多久。但这都不重要。

Peeta在哪里？他和Pennycress有安全到掩体吗？

Bannock和Ash也安全吗？Prim和Davey呢？还有Madge。

“Capitol轰炸了十三区。”Mary说。

“我记得。Peeta带Penny去掩体，我去医院找Davey，但是没看见他，然后碰到Nell，后来——”她剧烈咳嗽，Mary接来一杯水让她喝下，尽管水灼烧着她的喉咙，但还是想再喝一些。

“是Sammy找到你的。”Mary说。

Katniss皱眉。

“Cartwright。Sammy Cartwright。他找到你和Nell，把你带到安全的地方，还叫来医生。Katniss，你——你断了两条腿和六根肋骨，肩膀也有骨折。Sammy说医生已经处理好你的腿，肩膀也复位，做了一些包扎。医生还想看看废墟里有没有生还者。但是他离开就没回来——Sammy说肯定是在那天晚上的轰炸里死了。”

“哦。”

整条门廊坍塌在她身上，她是怎么活下来的？

“那Peeta呢？”Katniss问，“还有Bannock，我的孩子们。他们在哪儿，安全吗？”她想看看周围，但是身体太疼了。

“我不知道。”

“你不知道什么？”Katniss继续追问。

“我不知道他们有没有到掩体。”Mary说，“也不知道他们在哪，是不是还活着。对不起，Katniss，虽然不敢确定，但我觉得他们——”她快要哭了，“我不知道，但他们不在那儿，我——对不起Katniss，对不起。”

Katniss语塞。

她想要呼吸，但是呼吸都感觉很痛苦。

Mary牵着她的手，解释自己知道的一切。轰炸持续几个小时后才停下，有人找到躲在废墟里的Mary，她没来得及跑进掩体，在Capitol继续轰炸之前被带到安全的地方。Capitol摧毁十三区，但Sammy说十三区已经攻下Capitol。

Coin立刻安排一次反攻，Capitol也受到轰炸，If we burn，you burn with us

这是大家最后听到Coin说的话。

大家都认为Coin和那些没来得及逃跑的人一同死在废墟下。

但是他们也不知道。一小群从十三区跑出来的受伤的人躲在十二区和十三区交界的树林里，已经在这里好几天了。他们与世界隔离，只有收音机的电流声，无法和外界交流。后来遇见十一区的人，他们说反叛军让所有电脑全都瘫痪无法运行。“我不知道那是什么意思。”Mary说，“但是一个十一区的男人告诉Sammy三区的科学家在电脑里放了病毒，那东西比爆炸还要可怕。电力系统全部瘫痪，气垫船直接从空中掉落，一切都无法运转，那个——病毒摧毁了Capitol。”

她不知道Snow有没有在混乱中死去。

不知道现在谁是Capitol的统治者，又是谁领导反叛军，也不知道Capitol和其他区的情况。她会听收音机，但是什么也没有。这片树林里只有一小群人，靠着从十一区的废弃房屋中搜刮来的东西存活。食物很短缺，他们不知道如何与其他可能存活下来的人联系，不知道现在该做什么。

If we burn，you burn with us说这话时Katniss确实是这么想的。

但她没想过现实会是这样，没想到这个世界真的会在火焰中燃烧。

Katniss想要坐起来找Sammy说话，但是轻轻一动就疼得流泪喘粗气，她眨眨眼等眼泪消失，Mary握住她的手，“医生救了你的命，但是完全康复还需要一段时间，我不知道你是什么感觉，但是你的烧伤很严重。”

Katniss从自己的绷带上能看出来自己伤的不轻，正在长合的伤口发痒，受伤的腿、手臂、后背还有脖子，都火辣辣地疼。但她都不在乎这些。

她必须回到十三区。

转头看向Mary又疼起来，这感觉让她眩晕疲惫，“睡吧。”Mary说，但是Katniss做不到。

——————————

她醒来之后就一直在想要怎么救人。

时间一天天过去，她的思维更加清晰。

这些幸存者都是没来得及跑到掩体里的人，所以只能跑进树林躲避Capitol对十三区的轰炸。

也就是说有可能掩体里的人是安全的，他们可能也活着，躲在掩体里直到轰炸结束。Peeta可能就在那里，他还活着，只是轰炸结束后不知道去哪儿找她。如果Peeta还活着，孩子们可能也都活着。她必须尽快回到十三区。

希望中夹杂着紧张，另外一种可能让她难受。

‘一个也行。’她这么想‘只有一个活着也好。’但是她会选哪一个呢？可爱的小女儿？整天说个不停、有着和她一样黑发的Ash？含羞、金发的Davey？还是Peeta？Prim？又或是Madge、Posy、Finnick？‘一个也行。’虽然这么想着，但是她希望大家都活着，谁都无法放弃。

她一直默默祈祷，直到无法忍受的疼痛又使自己昏厥过去，沉入噩梦之中，噩梦中她爱的人们尖叫着、身体都在燃烧、死在本来会杀死她的那堆废墟之下。

——————————

过了好几个月她才恢复健康。慢慢地Katniss可以稍微活动一下身体，Nell经常在身边陪着，她会摸Katniss的头发，唱Finnick喜欢的曲调。Katniss可以坐起来在床上活动手臂，Mary不用再帮她送水到嘴边，慢慢地恢复直到完全健康。

她一定要去十三区。

Mary提醒她废墟里的气体是有毒的，“不要呆太久，否则会窒息的。”

Mary不想让Katniss去，Sammy主动提议陪她，两人等Katniss身体好些就立刻动身。她很喜欢Sammy，看着他的时候尽量不去想Delly。但是说不定Delly躲进掩体，可能她还活着。

他们走了好几天，Katniss一刻都不想停。

最终两人到达一片灰色废墟的十三区。

她爬进废墟里，没有理会残骸中升起的刺鼻的酸性气体，Sammy一声不吭地跟在她身后。他们走过一具又一具的尸体，但是Katniss不去看他们，因为没有意义，这些尸体的脸早已经腐烂。她是来找掩体不是来看这些的，不找到掩体她不会回去。

他们在废墟里找了整整三天。

她的手满是伤痕，沾着鲜血，脑袋因为脱水而眩晕。腿上的绷带因为流汗早已湿透，紧紧贴在伤口上，她拖着还没有康复的双腿坚持继续寻找，最后不得不接受现实。

废墟里什么也没有。

如果能找到掩体的入口，就说明掩体还有出口。

但是经过三天的寻找，并没有发现入口。要么轰炸把所有人都困在了掩体里，他们死在下面，要么就是炸弹把他们全给炸死。不过这都不重要，因为最后他们都会死，除了Katniss。能从里面逃出来简直就是奇迹发生，而这个奇迹降临在她身上。

她还活着。

她蹲下身子紧紧抱着自己，刚刚愈合的伤口又重新裂开，提醒她自己还活着。之前被压在废墟下，她不是为了自己才跑出来的，不在乎自己是死是活，尽管每一块骨头都很疼，每次一呼吸都让她喘不过气，最后她还是活了下来。

本来不应该是她的。但就是她，只有她活着，只剩她一个人。

——————————

噪声把她吵醒，Katniss昏沉地看着墙壁，睡得太久头很疼，但是她还是闭着眼不理会吵醒她的声音，只想继续睡觉。

“你要吃那个吗？”Nell问，碰了碰Katniss，“阿姨，醒醒。”Katniss疲惫地转头看着她，但是Nell只是盯着床边Mary留给自己的食物，一个苹果，和一碗不知道是浓汤还是粥的东西。“你吃那个苹果吗？”

Katniss过了一会儿才反应过来，笑着说，“你吃吧。”

Nell很开心，抓起苹果亲了Katniss一下。但是她没有跑开，而是交叉着腿坐在Katniss身边一口一口认真地咬着苹果。

Katniss盯着她。

她的手臂很无力，打结的头发胡乱披在肩上。

“很开心看到你起来了。”Mary微笑着说。

Mary的肚子很大，但是身体却瘦的能看见皮肤下骨头的样子。Katniss望着她，知道Mary和Nell都很饥饿。他们这几个月来都只能吃干瘪的苹果、没成熟的酸梅还有一些用洋葱和野菜炖的汤。但是这一切Katniss现在才发现。

从十三区的废墟回来已经几个月过去，这几个月里，她大部分时间都是躺在全是汗液和血渍的床上，她躺着时候Finnick的女儿在挨饿，Bannock的妻子试着照顾好她自己，照顾好Katniss，还有肚子里的孩子——Peeta未出生的侄子或者侄女。

制作弓箭要一段时间。

她最后还是离开营地走进静谧的树林，尽管射箭的记忆很久远，但身体还记得那种感觉：怎么拉弦，怎么放箭。她的箭还是能直直地穿过松鼠的眼睛。

——————————

虽然有时不能从床上起来，但是必要的时候她还是会去打猎，照顾Nell。她必须学会怎么活下去。

来自十三区的幸存者大部分都是陌生人，但是也只有不到五十个，Katniss记住他们所有人的名字，教他们玩游戏，多亏这些人，Katniss和Nell才能活下来。

在寒冬到来之前大家决定离开树林的营地，走过轰炸过后贫瘠的土地，几天后终于找到一个被遗弃的小木屋。小木屋里储存着过冬需要的所有物资，他们欣然住进去，这个冬天并不那么寒冷，春天到来时Mary要生孩子了。

“我做不到，我做不到。”Mary哭着喊，但她必须做到，Katniss握住她的手说尽管Bannock不在身边她也能做到的，她不是一个人。

宝宝是个有着红扑扑脸蛋的小男孩，Katniss抱给Mary时还在不停地啼哭，但Mary又感到一阵剧痛，他们终于知道为什么Mary会早产，小男孩降生的七分钟后，Katniss又给Mary抱来一个小女孩。

Katniss最后忍不住哭起来，她还记得孩子们降生的时候在她怀里的感觉，摸着她的辫子，双手环在她脖子上时嬉笑，问她，“妈妈，你知道爸爸有一条腿是假的吗？！”

她蜷缩在床上，哭着睡着了。

但是孩子们的哭声把她吵醒，Mary安抚不了他，Katniss把男孩接过来哄着，Mary则在给女孩喂奶。早晨Katniss出门去打猎，下午才回到温暖的小木屋。Mary给两个孩子取好名字，男孩叫George，女孩叫Lettie。

时间一天天过去，当有两个新生儿要照顾时可没时间躲在床上。

炎热的夏天到来，Sammy决定离开去联系别人，“肯定还有人在战争中幸存。”他说，Katniss没有阻拦他，她觉得没意义，就算有人幸存，那又怎样呢？

她爱的人都死了，想想只剩Cinna和Effie，他俩在反叛开始时都没能从Capitol逃出来，或许他俩活下来了。

不过Katniss觉得这种可能性不大，而且Sammy也不认识他们。

“你不会离开的，对吧？”Nell问。

“要走也得带上你啊。”Katniss回答，Nell露出一个甜甜的，害羞的笑容。

她把Nell带到湖边洗澡，Nell看到水很高兴，开心地在湖里游泳围着Katniss转圈，谈论四区的大海，Katniss洗自己长长的头发时她就无聊地漂在水面上。Nell现在就像原来在十三区的样子，“你想被鱼亲吗？”她问，把嘴撅成鱼嘴的样子用力地亲一下Katniss后笑着游开。

Katniss装作生气的模样看着Nell，她反而笑得更加开心。

后来她帮Nell剪头发，整洁地编好辫子。

望着水中的倒影，都快要认不出自己了，短短的头发还没长过耳朵，脸上都是小小的粉红色伤疤，一直延伸到脖子上，不过她不在意这些。

Nell突然从水面中冲出来，打破了倒影，Katniss开始洗身上的泥垢。

“阿姨快看！”Nell喊道，“Katniss阿姨，我知道怎么做侧手翻，你快看！”她轻松地在水中侧翻着，“你看见了吗，看见了吗？”她气喘吁吁高兴地问，Katniss告诉她真不可思议，她看见了。

两天后，就是Capitol轰炸十三区整整一年的日子。那天她没有离开床，她做不到。

——————————

她知道不应该幻想一些可能发生的事。

最糟糕的时候，她甚至觉得要是没有反叛该有多好。

虽然Posy可能会死在竞技场里。她的孩子或许也会，最有可能的就是Davey，可爱的金发小儿子，笑起来时脸上有两个酒窝，如果没有反叛，他或许就会死在游戏里。

但是现在，不光Davey死了，Ash和Pennycress也死了。

她看着怀里的George，Peeta的侄子，他和妹妹永远也不会知道饥饿游戏是什么，不用担心被选中成为贡品。

这样的话，她还希望自己的孩子没有死吗？

这都不重要，他们已经死了。这场反叛使她失去一切——被迫结婚的丈夫和违心生下的孩子。

但是对George、他妹妹还有Nell而言，或许又是值得的。他们应该在一个没有饥饿游戏、没有Capitol的世界里长大，Katniss不会忍心夺走这个权力。但是她也希望自己能生活在那种世界里。

她想着要是能和Peeta在一起该有多好。

那天没有离开，在十三区的楼梯上抱着他一同死去，这样就不用知道没有他的日子有难熬。

——————————

又是秋季，Katniss在树林中看见一只鹿，上次看见它还是一周之前，这次早就做好准备不会让它逃走。她的箭正中鹿的眉心。

她准备把鹿肉做成肉干，这样可以帮他们撑好几个月。

“你听见了吗？”Mary皱着眉问。

Katniss看着她，“什么？”自己什么也没听见，只有收音机中的电流声。Mary时不时地就会调试收音机，希望可以找到一个能接收信号的频道。

“我好像听见什么。”Mary说。

她只是盯着收音机，并没等Katniss答复，又接着慢慢调试。Katniss继续给鹿剥皮，想着怎么处理鹿皮比较好，是给双胞胎做一床温暖的毛毯，还是给Nell做件大衣。

这时收音机中的电流声突然消失，Katniss盯着Mary和收音机。收音机中传来声音，讲述着国民们需要组织起来重建国家。

“那是——？”Mary问。

“Madge。”

收音机里的声音是Madge的，正讲着是时候加入组织帮忙埋葬死去的人们，抚养孩子，建立公正、人道的政府。但是Katniss并没有仔细听她在说什么，只是震惊她还活着。这时传来的另一个人的声音吓她一跳。

Gale。

是Gale的声音。

但是他们不是在十三区吗？轰炸发生的时候不是被困在那儿吗？他们居然还活着。

Mary手捂着嘴，流泪看着Katniss。

如果他们还活着，可能其他人也没死。如果Madge能从十三区的医院里逃出来，说明Prim也可以，Davey也可以。他们是躲在掩体里吗？或许之前她想错了，掩体本来就是用来保护人的，里面的人都没有死。

Mary调大收音机的音量，Madge的声音回响在整个小木屋里，Katniss呆呆地说不出话。她心中燃起希望，如果Madge没死，那么可能其他人也没死。她的孩子还活着，Peeta也活着。

——————————

她决定带着家人们上路：Mary，双胞胎，还有Nell。Katniss不会抛下他们。

现在这些人才是她拥有的一切。

Mary把孩子们放进Sammy走前修好的老旧、生锈的手推车里，Katniss背着路上需要的物资：可以支撑一周的食物，一张毯子，一把小刀，一个手电筒，还有些用来装水的瓶子。虽然不知道该往哪个方向去，他们决定顺着早已废弃的火车轨道走，轨道通往Capitol，那就是Madge所在的地方。

就从那里开始吧。

“我们很快就会到那儿吗？”Nell接过Mary手中的食物问，她皱着眉，抬头看向Katniss，“我们要去哪里啊，阿姨？”

“乖，”Katniss回答，“把梨吃了。”

周围很安静，Mary给George喂奶时收音机在她身边响着。

Katniss看着Nell身旁的火车轨道，轨道反射过来的阳光刺痛她的眼睛。

她想起在火车上亲吻他的时候。

他问为什么，而自己没有回答。

但其实Katniss早就明白，她希望当时能给出答案：那个吻是为了告诉Peeta自己有多爱他，有多需要他，不能失去他。谢谢他总能看见自己最好的一面，同时还爱她最坏的一面。失去他自己不知道该怎么办。

他曾经告诉她自己的噩梦都是关于失去她，但是醒来看见她还在身边就没事。‘我来了。’她这么想着。

Nell无聊地叫着，Mary让她安静些，Katniss摇摇头从回忆中抽离出来，“把声音调大些。”她冲收音机点点头。

Mary旋动旋钮，传来Gale的声音。

“我知道现在一切都很艰难，”他说，“但是我们还不能放弃。如果你不能为自己坚持下去，想想你爱的人，为他们而坚强起来。”他的话语听上去那么清亮、坚韧、鼓舞人心，就像是Peeta会说出的话。

说不定这些话就是他写的。

这个想法突然让Katniss讶异。

或许就是他写的这些话，他可能和孩子们正在Capitol，又或许和自己一样，在寻找对方的路上。他可能还活着。自己现在最需要的就是怀抱希望。她吃完手中的肉干，“快来。”，站起身牵起Nell的手说，“我们还有好长一段路要走呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前四章均为凯特尼斯视角  
> 本章开始就是皮塔视角啦

“带上Penny。”Peeta喊着，“你去掩体，我去找他们。”

话一出口他就知道Katniss不会听他的，她也不应该听。Katniss动作更快，在自己还有两条腿的时候她就比他敏捷，更别提现在自己只有一条腿。如果楼梯被炸毁，她还有可能从里面逃出来，而他则是绝对不可能的。所以最好是她去。

只不过……

他怎么能抛下她一个人跑到掩体去呢？

正要开口Katniss却在亲了他后推开自己，抱歉地看着他，她不会听他的话，“我会去掩体找你的。”说完转身离开，Peeta还没来得及阻止她就已经消失在墙角。

忽然脚下的地板开始倾斜，Peeta退到墙边，Penny惊恐地尖叫着，他紧紧抱着女儿。在平稳之前将Penny的脸靠在自己肩上。Katniss会去医院，然后再到掩体去，他们会在那里见面。这就意味着他也要带着Penny安全地到达掩体。

大家全都跑向掩体，Peeta保护好女儿跟着他们，身边的人群冲撞着他，所有人都手足无措，只是向前跑着。这时楼梯倒塌，挡在掩体的入口前，人们开始恐慌，Penny害怕地抓着他的脖子，Peeta亲了亲她，低声安抚说，“没事的，没事的。”

还有很多条通往掩体的路。

这条路是最近的。人们试着抬起入口前的水泥，但是时间来不及，在Peeta看来这都是徒劳。他转头推开挡路的人，虽然有些犹疑，但是知道Katniss也会这么做的，她不会在这里浪费时间等着水泥消失，她也会跑。

离开人群，走到转角发现楼梯上已经没有人，躲开突然掉落的天花板，周围的墙壁开始强烈的震动，他尽量保持平衡。这时头顶的灯光忽然熄灭，他在黑暗中绊了一下，手不知被什么东西划伤，但还是安慰着Penny继续向前走。

“这里！往这边走！”

一个女人的声音在尖厉的警报声中从通道里传来，Peeta不知道这个女人是谁，但是和她同行的人好像知道该往哪走。他跟着他们继续前行，崩塌扬起的灰尘使Peeta咳嗽不止，但最后还是成功到达掩体，终于安全了。

楼梯剧烈地摇晃，但通道里的情况更糟糕，Peeta放慢速度快步走着。掩体里很安全，他将Penny抱得更高些，“没事，没事。”

他们安全了。

他朝四周张望寻找家人们。Ash先找到他们。

“爸爸！爸爸！爸爸！”

Ash跑向Peeta，他蹲下身来拥抱Ash和Penny，低声说，“好了，没事了。”

Ash缩在Peeta怀里大哭，花一分钟断断续续地解释，他原本和Bannock叔叔在一起，但是Bannock叔叔很担心Mary阿姨，就让Ash等着，他要去先去找Mary阿姨，“但是他没回来，我找不到你和妈妈，也没看见Haymitch叔叔和Prim阿姨，谁都没找到！”

“现在没事了，快来，我们一起去找妈妈。”

他牵起Ash的手，穿过掩体中的人群。很明显十三区没有为轰炸做好准备，也没人知道究竟发生什么。有的人挤作一团抽噎哭泣着，也有人像Peeta一样在人群中迫切地寻找。

十三区的士兵想要汇集走向楼梯的人群，让他们往掩体深处走。一枚炸弹袭来，墙壁又剧烈晃动，士兵们更急切地喊着。

但是Peeta必须找到Katniss，她会带着Davey，然后大家就可以一起到安全的地方去。

Ash跟不上Peeta绊了一跤，手里抱着Penny他也走不快，他知道自己应该把两个孩子交给别人，无论如何先保证他们的安全，却又不想让他们离开自己的视线，他随时都可能找到Katniss。

他一定要找到她。

但是士兵命令他们必须向掩体里面走，里面才安全。

更多的水泥向下掉落着。

掩体现在看上去不如之前那么安全，他们必须往深处走，但是——

这时他忽然看见远处金发的小脑袋，心中有些害怕、怀疑却又满含着希望，“Davey！”他大喊一声，清清嗓子叫得更大声些，Ash和Penny也一起喊，男孩张着大大的眼睛转过身来。是Davey。

Peeta悬着的心终于放下。

所有人都安全了，是Katniss到医院接回Davey。

Peeta蹲下抱着Davey，Ash揉揉他的头发，Penny亲吻着他的脸颊。他们在楼梯上紧紧地拥抱着。“你妈妈呢？”Peeta笑着问儿子。

但是Davey却只是盯着他。

不。

不，不，不！

Peeta抬头看见Prim，她的笑容戛然而止。Rory和她在一起，身旁的Madge挽着他的手臂。但是只有这些人。“她没和你在一起吗？”Prim问。

“我们分开了，”他喘着粗气说，还没等回答就准备往前走，“把他们带下去，我去找她。”

“Peeta……”Madge喊他。

但是Prim点点头，接过Pennycress说，“我们在下面等你们。”

“等等，爸爸！”Ash害怕地喊，Davey用力搂着Peeta的腰。

“儿子，我得去找你妈妈，”他说，希望Ash能明白，Rory拉着Davey，“对不起，但我保证马上就回来。”

Ash慢慢地点头，Peeta赶紧别过脸不想看他脸上的表情，他捏了一下Penny的脚，摸摸Davey的头后就向楼梯跑去。

最后一批人混乱地朝掩体跑来，灯光忽明忽暗地闪着，楼梯摇摇欲坠，士兵们命令所有人继续往前走。Peeta推开抓着自己的士兵。Boggs在他身后喊，而他只是更快地向上跑去。

眼前的一幕使他震惊。Finnick满身是血，拖着严重扭伤的脚一瘸一拐地走着，Gale怀里的Annie惊慌地尖叫。“Nell呢？”Finnick粗声问，慌张地看着Peeta，“她和Prim在医院，她——”

“Madge呢？”Gale也问。

Peeta点头，但没时间和他们说话。“所有人都在那边，他们往里面去了。我得去找Katniss。”他正准备继续向前走，Finnick即刻来到他身边，这时突然的轰炸使两人都摔在地上，Peeta好一会儿后才站起来。

面前的楼梯不复存在。

Peeta揉走跑进眼里的灰尘，难以置信地看着眼前的情状。

不。

“不，”Finnick努力想要站起身，“不，不！”他用力抓了一下自己的头发，拼命地想要搬起眼前的石砾，Peeta也过来帮忙，但还没等他们搬起最小的石块Boggs就出现在身后，用力抓着他的肩膀骂他蠢货，说不要再浪费时间，在家人失去他们之前赶快到掩体里去。“我要去找我女儿！。”Finnick推开Boggs大喊。

Boggs重击一下Finnick的头，他立刻就昏过去，Boggs将Finnick扛在肩上，转头对Peeta说，“我可扛不起你们两个人，想想你的孩子们。”Peeta点头，“我们走吧。”

几分钟的路程好像几小时那样漫长，Peeta告诉自己说不定Katniss就在下面，他们只是错过对方，她可能去了医院，发现医院是空的，Prim带着Davey，她只是没有和Davey一起过去。

她就在掩体里，只是早些时候没看见她。

说不定正抱着Penny和家人们在一起，又或者把Penny交给Prim，也推开士兵过来找他。

进入掩体最深处的那一刻时远处传来轰隆隆的声音。

儿子们跑向Peeta。

他看向Prim，她摇着头，“不……不，不！她就在上面，你不是去找她吗？你应该把她带回来的！不！”她用力推开Rory试图向楼梯跑去，Rory抱着Prim，她疯狂地扭动想要挣脱。

“楼梯被挡住，”他垂着头说，“没有上去的路。”

“你应该把她带回来的！”Prim尖叫。

Rory想要把胡乱摆动的Prim搂在怀里。

“对不起，”Peeta道歉，“我没……”

不是真的，不是真的，这都不是真的。

他看向眼含着泪的Ash，他已经明白发生什么，“妈妈不会来了？”Peeta不敢回答这个问题，但Ash心中早已有答案，他点点头看向别处，这时Peeta才彻底接受现实。

~~~~~~~~~~

在轰炸中存活的机率很低。

但说不定她会躲在某个地方。

他也不知道，大家都被困在掩体里，这段时间是他经历过的最艰难的日子。

虽然被困在掩体里，但是还有可供给的食物，灯光暗沉，可活动的范围很狭小。震惊让Peeta无法入睡、进食，甚至无法思考。他一定要出去，必须找到她。

前两天收音机一直在循环播放让他们投降的讯息。

但这天晚上收音机的信号被切断，只传来电流声。

Coin和Heavensbee都不在掩体里，没有人知道发生什么，Boggs是这儿目前职位级别最高的人，但是他也毫无准备，不知道接下来该怎么做。

第四天，Prim在一片血泊中醒来，掩体里回荡着她的抽泣声，现在她失去了妈妈、姐姐——还有孩子，她拒绝接受任何人的安慰。

但是她有可能还没有失去姐姐。

Peeta和Prim都心照不宣地不谈这件事，两人都抱着希望。

不应该是这样的。他已经准备好为让Capitol停止饥饿游戏而在战争中牺牲自己，但是他没准备好放弃Katniss。他拒绝，他做不到。

第八天，Boggs终于宣布安全，可以离开这里。

看来轰炸终于停止。

但问题是根本没有出去的路，掩体变成一座监狱。

~~~~~~~~~~

“还有备用通道，”Boggs说，“虽然不知道通向哪儿，但我们可以从那里开始找出去的路。”

显然，通道就是为了应对掩体里的人要秘密撤离十三区的情况而修建的。但是Boggs只知道通道的位置和存在的原因，并不知道通道的终点或者这么多年过去通道是否还存在。

不过这是一个开始。

他们花了一周的时间清理挡在通道入口前的碎石。一开始Boggs只允许士兵先去通道探路，其他人留在掩体里等消息。而Peeta既不想坐以待毙，也不想离开孩子们。大家都想离开这个牢笼，于是所有人一起进入通道。

Peeta的头正好顶着天花板，成群的老鼠在脚边爬过。

他抱着Penny，儿子们走在身侧，他们走动时靠着Peeta，提醒着自己孩子们都活着，都很安全。

通道开始向上倾斜，虽然不知道时间过去多久，但Peeta意识到他们正在向上走。没关系。他们最后走进一片小树林，人们哭着笑着，都长舒一口气，四周张望观察环境。Wiress注意到树林中一栋破旧的灰色建筑，里面有许多物品：食物、水、药物、手电筒和地图。

有他们需要的所有东西。

Peeta现在才清楚幸存者的人数有多少¬——只有很小一部分逃到掩体，最多不超过两百人。

Boggs询问哪些人自愿和他回到十三区去搜救可能幸存的人。Peeta正准备把Penny交给Prim，但是Prim说她也想去。

“Prim。”Rory说。

“我要去。”

没有人再阻拦她。Prim和Peeta一起去，孩子们由Madge照顾。

天很快就暗下来，他们还是继续前行，落日后的一小时到达十三区，眼前的景象让所有人失语。

比这座废墟更让人反胃的是扑面而来的难闻气味。

地图上的十三区已经消失，炸弹只留下一个巨大的弹坑。浓重的黑烟缓缓飘向天空，空气中夹杂中灰尘，刚开始大家只是呆呆望着。

Finnick是第一个打破这片安静的人，“Nell！”他大喊。

Peeta也开始喊，大家分散开来，呼唤着自己在乎的人。他被烟尘呛得直咳嗽，眼睛也剧烈的疼痛，难以睁开。Boggs告诉他这烟是有毒的，“不过别担心，”Boggs继续说，望着Peeta身后的废墟，“最危险的事情已经过去。”

舌尖都能感觉到灰尘，他依然尽全力呼喊她的名字。

翻过一具又一具尸体，除了个别，大部分都面目全非。一个来自十三区的女人在她儿子的尸体旁失声痛哭，尸体没有腿，但是眼睛还惊恐地张着，Gale过来拉开这个女人。

Peeta仔细听着，希望能听见残骸下传来求救声。

可是什么也没有。

没有幸存的人。

Peeta想继续寻找，不过身体不允许——他被石块绊倒，手下意识的想要撑在地上，但是却被金属割伤，吸入一大口烟雾，咳嗽得更加厉害，难以站起身来。

“见鬼，”Gale边说边朝Peeta走来，“你扭伤脚了？”，他眼睛盯着Peeta黝黑，满是血污的手掌，“真是见鬼。”他托着Peeta的手肘，“快，得在感染之前包扎好。”

Peeta推开他，“我没事。”

这是在撒谎，他的脚不听使唤，站不起来，只能坐在地上，他已经忍耐很久……

她真的死了。

一开始哭他就停不下来，在抽噎中不规律的呼吸着。他想告诉自己这都不是真的，这一切没有发生。但这就是现实。他手攥成拳向地上胡乱地砸，因为疼痛而喊叫着，而Gale只是扶着他的肩。

最后他还是平静下来。

废墟的另一端，Finnick还在喊Nell的名字。

Peeta好一会儿后才说，“她死了。”

“我知道，”Gale低声说，“走吧。”他扶着Peeta站起来。

尽管依然有些站不稳，Peeta还是对Gale说，“我没事。”

~~~~~~~~~~

安全屋里的人一看见他们回来脸上的希望顷刻间全然消失。

Peeta看着Madge。

“妈妈呢？”Davey问，眼神越过Peeta想去找Katniss。Pennycress吮吸着自己的手指坐在Ash的大腿上，她伸开手臂要Peeta抱着，“爸爸，妈妈在哪啊？”Davey看着Peeta，但是Peeta无法回答他，他要怎么说呢？怎么解释妈妈再也回不来。

Ash明白了，他震惊地看着Peeta，“不会的，”他的下巴颤抖着，说，“但是——不！”

“对不起，儿子。”Peeta轻声说。

“她又去Capitol了吗？”Davey问。

Penny继续向前伸着手，他抱过女儿，想着该如何回答。“妈妈在哪里？”Penny问，疲倦的把头靠在Peeta肩上，她什么也不懂，既不关心也不难过，这更加糟糕，眼泪让Peeta说不出话。

Ash开始哭，Davey懂了，望着他们两个。

“妈妈没及时逃到安全的地方，”Peeta解释，“对不起。”

“但——但是你不是去找她吗？”Davey不放弃地继续追问，脸上的表情彻底击垮Peeta，他忍不住开始哭，这时Davey也跟着Peeta一起哭。

他揽过两个儿子，靠着他们和Pennycress，但是女儿还不明白，想要安慰Peeta，擦掉他的眼泪。她还这么小，现在是最需要妈妈的时候，而且，长大以后她也不会记得Katniss的，对吗？不应该是这样的。

不应该是这样的。

他哭着将孩子们抱得更紧，现在他们是他的全部。

~~~~~~~~~~

呆在十三区不安全，而且也没有理由继续呆在这里，这儿什么也不剩。

现在应该确定Panem还有哪些人幸存，他们在哪儿。Boggs觉得Coin也下令对Capitol进行轰炸，因为她早就做出过决定，如果Capitol偷袭他们，十三区会立刻回击，但是他们从来没想过真的会发生，但现在却发生了。

如果Capitol被轰炸，那Snow可能也死了。

如果他能躲着活到现在，那么现在Capitol应该获得胜利，但却没有。收音机信号被切断后就再也没有恢复，尽管还有电视，但也全都接收不到讯号。他们要搞清楚究竟发生什么。

虽然带着炸弹的飞行器随时都可能会出现让人害怕，但是他们没有选择。

他们按照安全屋里的地图行进，很快到达十二区，或者说曾经的十二区。

这里也情状惨烈。

他希望孩子们不用看到这些，但这不可避免。

Madge安慰着孩子们，让男孩们牵着她的手，解释说没有活下来不能看见这些更加可怕，但是她也心里不好受。Davey和Madge分享新编的故事，Ash给她讲笑话，这让两个孩子暂时忘记他们正在废墟中，忘记失去家、朋友，还有母亲的现实。

他们花一周时间穿越十二区。

当到达十区时，很明显这里也被轰炸过。Peeta觉得Snow是想通过轰炸让所有人都投降，但却只是摧毁一切。Snow太想控制所有人，结果到头来除他们外，其他人都死了。

他们的食物也正在慢慢消耗，供给严重不足。

来到十区的第一天就发现这里也有幸存者。

几具腐烂、四肢残缺的尸体挂在自制的绞刑架上，动物啃咬着尸块，但是上面还有没被啃食完全的衣服——他们都是治安警。Peeta立刻将Penny的头别过去，但是却没来得及挡住儿子们。

Annie看到这幅景象歇斯底里地尖叫着。

大部分时间她都处在恍惚之中，不停地问Nell在哪儿，Finnick通常会让她冷静下来，这次他也做不到，没人能制止她的尖叫声。Peeta看见Boggs紧握着枪对Gale说着什么，但并没有人出来攻击他们，也没看见是哪些人把治安警吊在绞刑架上的。最后Annie喊累了，终于安静下来。

他们走过十区的耕地继续前进。

农场并没有被轰炸，但是也没看见有人或者动物。他们小心地走进耕地旁破败的小屋，里面没有电，也没有食物或者药物，这里被遗弃了，主人走时也带走所有有用的东西，“但是他们会去哪儿呢？”Rory问。

没有人知道。

他们在这栋房子里过夜，而Peeta却睡不着。

他在想原来谁可能住在这儿，他们现在又在哪里，然后又想到Katniss，她看到治安警、房子，这所有的一切又会有什么想法呢。闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出Katniss紧张地看着这一切的模样，她低声说Darius不像那些治安警一样可怕，“我知道。”他张开眼睛说，但是周围很安静。

她死了。

第二天早晨，Boggs动员大家去周围的房子里寻找有用的物资，“越快启程越好。”他说，没人反驳他，但是两天后，一个来自十三区的女人说她想留在十区，她问过其他一部分人，有些人也想留下。这里有房子可以住，有条小溪提供水源，还有可以耕作的土地。

“但是为什么要留下？”Gale问。

“那又为什么要离开呢？”Leevy反问他。

他盯着她，“这里不安全，”最后说，“必须搞清楚现在局势是什么样的，我们都不知道十区的人为什么要离开，而且也得知道Capitol是什么情况。”

“如果你想走，那就走吧，”Leevy回答，“但是我要留下。”她看着那个来自十三区的女人，“我和Emily聊过，我想留下。”

“有多少人想留在这里？”Boggs问。

大部分人慢慢举起手。

“好吧，”Boggs又问，“有人想离开吗？”他看着Finnick、Gale还有Peeta。

“我想走。”Finnick斩钉截铁地说，他不会留下，Peeta也不会，他之前就没想过留下，现在也不这么打算。这个区被空虚笼罩，不应该留在这里和鬼魂共度余生。

人群分成两拨，Emily说大家可以自己照顾自己，没有必要成群结队。Boggs不同意，但是却没有反驳，最后他们决定：想留下的人留下，想离开的人继续前进。

Peeta要离开，Prim牵着Ash，她也会跟着他们，Rory看看Prim又看看Gale，“那你呢？”他问。

“他想走，”Leevy盯着Gale说，她的下巴微微颤抖，露出悲伤、会意的微笑，“没有孩子捆绑彼此，也没有爱束缚我们。真的，早就什么都没有了。”她眼神坚定。

“Lee……”Gale说。

“想留就留，”Leevy继续说，“想走就走。选一个吧。”

Gale沉默地低下头。

Leevy点头，“我明白了。”她的眼睛又望向站在Davey旁的Madge，有条手帕整洁的绑在她的头上遮住她的眼睛，Peeta顿时反应过来那是Gale的，Leevy眼含着泪，戏谑地笑了一下，“好，就这样吧。”

当天只有一小部分人离开十区，气氛更加阴沉，但是天空很明朗，吹过的风带来凉意，Prim给孩子们唱着歌。

那天下午，Gale牵起了Madge的手。

Katniss知道吗？她肯定不知道，如果她知道一定会告诉Peeta。

但是也不一定，Katniss可能知道。但是她觉得这与她无关，或者这事不重要，所以没有必要告诉他。她知不知道都没关系，重要的是，Peeta想问问她知道吗，她是怎么想的，想问她所有事情，也想和她在一起，牵着她的手，但是这一切都不可能，因为她死了。

~~~~~~~~~~

愧疚的感觉开始涌向Peeta。Katniss推开他的时候他应该阻止的，他本可以阻止但是却没有那么做。他不该让她离开自己的视线，把Penny送到掩体后就应该立刻去找她。他应该推开Boggs，刨开残骸去找她。

虽然这可能是自杀，但是他不在乎。Katniss就算是死，也应该死在他怀里。

那么说不定他也会死。

他知道孩子们还需要他，自己不该这么想。

但是他至少应该尝试着去救她，抓着她的胳膊把她拽到掩体里，他本可以救她的，他应该去救她的。

~~~~~~~~~~

他们在十区停留好几个星期，现在已经是冬天。寒冷的天气让Peeta担忧，尤其是当怀里Penny的冰冷的手指靠着他的脖子时把他吓坏了。

他们的物资很少，继续前进可能熬不过这个冬天。

幸好，他们不用在路上过冬。

大家最终还是顺利到达九区，这里的幸存者没有逃离。他们将工厂变成堡垒，门口的守卫准许他们进入建立在工厂中重新修建的“城市”。

这个工厂运转得很好，一切都井井有条，不过九区的人不想和陌生人分享自己的供给。

但九区的人让他们住自己的房子，还提供食物，Finnick为Annie要来一些纱线和编织衣服的针，她为Peeta的孩子还有Boggs做了手套、帽子还有围巾。她也给Nell做了：黄色的手套、围巾还有帽子，帽子的前沿还有绿色的花。Finnick收好这些东西时Peeta没有看他。

九区的人也不知道Capitol发生的事，不知道战况如何。

收音机和电视还是接收不到任何讯号。自从九区被轰炸后没火车来这里，也没有气垫船和其他任何交通工具。不过他们也觉得Snow死了，Capitol的政府已经被摧毁，但是Snow也不让准备让剩下的人好过。

Madge对Gale说她不觉得把“城市”修建在工厂里是重生的表现。

但是九区的人不在乎Madge怎么想，他们表情冷漠严峻，保护着自己的所有物，既不想让来自十三区的人在寒风中饿死，也不情愿接受他们。

他们被困在这里，如同嚼蜡般吃着工厂里种植的食物，不能随意使用水，也就意味着大家都不许洗澡，大伙身上难闻的气味弥漫在空气中，这实在是很可怕。

比起十三区，Katniss会更加讨厌这个地方。

Peeta无论是睡着还是醒着，只要一平静下来都能看见她，每次想讲笑话，问问题，听完Boggs说得话想看看她会有什么反应时，都会突然意识到Katniss不在身边。

从某种意义上，他拒绝接受这个现实。他怎么能接受呢？

她怎么能就这样死了呢？

但是她确实死了，Davey朝Hestia喊叫着说Katniss没死的时候Peeta更加痛苦。

Hestia是个来自十三区含羞的小个子女人，她的家人都死在轰炸中。大家都很喜欢她，Hestia很聪明，考虑事情周全，也很善良，对Annie非常有耐心，和Madge也相处的很好，Peeta不在的时候愿意帮他照顾孩子们。但是当她和Davey解释不能出去打猎找食物时，Davey生气了，只是冷漠地说妹妹很饿，妈妈教过他，他知道怎么布置陷阱。

“我知道，亲爱的，”Hestia劝他，“但是离开这里不安全——”

“你在乎什么？”Davey回答。

Hestia惊讶地看着他，“我在乎你。”

“我不需要你的在乎。”

“Davey，”Prim站出来拍着他的肩膀，他却躲开，灰色的眼睛盯着Hestia，Peeta知道自己应该站出来说些什么，但他却愣在原地，只是看着儿子的脸，看着Davey的眼睛，侧脸的轮廓，还有生气的模样，全都有Katniss的影子。

“亲爱的，我知道你想妈妈。”Hestia接着说。

“不，你不知道！”Davey说，“你又不了解我，别叫我亲爱的，你才没资格命令我！我要去打猎，你——妈妈回来的时候，我要告诉她我用她教我的方法抓到了松鼠，而且我——我也有好好照顾Penny！”

Hestia还想说些什么，这时Peeta开口。

他蹲下身，Davey用力地抹着眼泪，瞪着Peeta，看着儿子这幅模样他一时语塞。不用解释Katniss已经死了，Davey知道。他说不出话，只是抱着Davey，Davey也抱着他，头埋在Peeta肩膀上说，“她会回来的，她每次都回来了。”

“这次不会，”Peeta沙哑地说，声音小到都不确定Davey有没有听见。

“等着吧，爸爸，”Davey低声说，“她会找到我们的，等着看吧。”

那天晚上Gale让Davey帮他一起布置一个陷阱，“我不知道这个陷阱能不能在雪里抓到猎物，”他说，“但如果你来帮我说不定成功的机率更大，你很擅长这个，对吧？能告诉我该怎么做吗？”

Davey给他演示一遍，Finnick夸他的时候他开心地笑了。

孩子们渐渐不那么难过。

但Peeta不是。

他不能释怀，在工厂里没有她的日子每一天都是难熬的。

原来生火用的煤都是通过火车从十二区运来，但现在不行，他们得想个办法生火取暖。晚上正是最冷的时候，他们把从林子里找来的、所剩无几的树枝扔到金属箱里点燃取暖，所有人围着金属箱躺着，Peeta没体会过这样的寒冷，原来在十二区度过的冬天与现在比起来简直是微不足道。

好几个月过去。

Penny的耳朵严重感染，她疼得一直喊Katniss，Peeta没日没夜地守着女儿，但她哭着找妈妈的时候他也开始哭，他太无能，既不能减轻Penny的痛苦，也不能找回她的母亲。

Penny康复的时候，天气也渐渐暖和起来，大家想越快启程越好，于是在三月第一个放晴的日子，他们立即动身离开九区。


	6. Chapter 6

每天晚上都做噩梦，Peeta早已学会与它们和平共处，这使他麻痹。噩梦里Katniss伸出手尖叫着向他求救，他想救她，却抓不住她。他被困在原地，眼睁睁看着脸上满是伤痕，手指漆黑沾满血迹的Katniss尖叫着他的名字，消失在轰炸中。

他从噩梦中惊醒，但却没有得到解脱。

最糟糕的是，有那么一瞬间，他刚醒来时迷迷糊糊地以为自己还在十二区的家里，Katniss就躺在身边，而轰炸只是噩梦。但现实是她不在这里，Katniss被困在废墟下，他没有救她，离她而去。

除非特别疲惫，只要一睡着他就会做噩梦，无法逃避。

~~~~~~~~~~

他们在八区停留没有超过一个月，八区没有被全部轰炸，经过一堆废墟后走进一条完好的街道，但是随后又走进另一座废墟。Gale说有迹象表明大部分人往北边跑了。

但他们不准备往那边走，因为知道那里有自己不想看到的场景。

抵达二区，这里被炸得面目全非，随后又进入一区，那里的人质问他们是谁。正要回答，突然一个女人认出了Finnick，接着又认出Peeta，她放下武器开始解释发生的事情。

Capitol向十三区投去的炸弹是要摧毁整个十三区。

但同时Capitol也轰炸了所有区迫使他们投降，炸弹小心的避开了所有区的生产区域，这些都是经过精密计算的轰炸，不会致使整个区消失。当然，那是在Coin不反击的情况下。

但是十三区的炸弹将Capitol夷为平地。

反攻让Capitol陷入一片混乱，这时三区的反叛军也开始行动，他们在系统中置入病毒，使全国的信息系统陷入瘫痪，同时摧毁电力系统，整个国家陷入黑暗之中。

“那一切发生之后拿下Capitol就很简单了。”Gene解释，他很高，脸上有一道伤疤，看上去好像是这里现在掌权的人，Peeta对他没有好感。

“那Snow呢？”Boggs问，“我以为他死在轰炸里。”

Gene笑了，露出两颗发黄的门牙，“没有，那混蛋倒是想从废墟里逃出来，但是却没逃过我们。”

Gene带着他们走了一天进入Capitol，到达时已经是日落时分，天空一片紫红色，这里的尸体就像十区的那样在阳光下吊在绞刑架上，好几个月过去，早已辨认不清尸体的容貌，不过能确定的是，最中间的尸体是总统Snow。

Ash盯着这些尸体直到Peeta扶着他的肩膀让儿子背过身去。

“还有幸存者吗？”Finnick问，“在Capitol，我是说。”

“除了我们从掩体里拖出来的那些人，没了。”Gene回答。

第二天早晨Gene把他们带到三区。

三区的市长是个满头白发，体格很大的女人，她微笑着接待他们。

实际上，三区的人看见他们感到十分震惊，尤其是还看到了Finnick、Annie、Peeta和他的家人，同时也很欢迎他们来到三区。Peeta 解释说Katniss死在轰炸里时三区的人也悲伤地流下眼泪，随即又更加细节地描述之前Gene讲的事。Peeta这时意识到一切都结束了，他们赢了，战争已经结束，他们真的赢了。

但是却没有获胜的感觉，什么感觉也没有。

他们为什么要步行穿越整个国家呢？就为了知道Snow死了？

他想找些事做，必须找些事做。现在已经知道Snow死了，战争结束，不过这都无所谓。谈话声在他耳边嗡嗡作响，他听见Madge问市长有没有办法联系全国所有的幸存者。知道Snow死了又怎样，Katniss又不能死而复生。他现在要干什么？要去哪儿？

Ash忽然喊他让他从繁杂的思绪中抽离出来，“挑张卡片吧，爸爸！”

“啊，”Davey正吃着罐子里的薄番茄片，脸上露出一副觉得很难吃的表情说，“番茄真恶心。”

“你才恶心。”Ash说。

“闭嘴。”Davey回击。

“你闭嘴。”

“闭嘴！”

“你——”

“你们两个。”Peeta出言制止。

Davey挑衅地朝Ash吐舌头，Ash也向Davey吐舌头做了个鬼脸。但Davey突然踢了Ash一下，Ash瞬间倒在地上，还没等Ash站起来Davey就大喊，“Finnick叔叔，你想用饼干换番茄吗？”

Ash并没继续跟Davey纠缠，“Rory叔叔教了我一个玩卡片的小伎俩，爸爸，挑张卡片吧！”Peeta冲儿子笑笑，挑了一张卡片。

~~~~~~~~~~

不过实际情况还是有所好转，三区有他们需要的所有东西，没有轰炸，也没有Snow，他们现在很安全。

但是现实并没有改变。

Katniss还是死了，这一点永远不会改变。

他们对她的死永远也无法释怀，不管是Peeta、孩子们还是Prim。

事情突然爆发把Peeta吓了一跳，不过他知道这一天早晚都会到来。这几个月他们之间的关系一直都很紧张，实际上不止一个月，应该是这一年来，直到现在终于爆发，“看我一眼会要你的命吗？”Rory大声说，阳台上的所有人都转头看向他。

Prim生气地转过身，瞪着他，“我现在看着你呢，行了吧？”

他有些尴尬，但是并不立即回答，眼睛瞄了一眼其他人，压低声音更温柔地问，“我们能不在这儿这样吗？” 

“哪样啊？”

“聊天。”Rory说。

“你想聊什么？”Prim面无表情。

“我想——我想聊聊这个，”他愤怒又疑惑地说，还夹着恳求的语气，“你看我的眼神——”

“不是你让我看着你的吗？”Prim回他。

“——还有你对我说话的态度。你再也不和我一起做任何事，你——”

“Rory，我很抱歉没有尽心尽责地完成你的所有要求。”

“不要这样！”他大喊，“不要再这样了！”，脸上满是懊恼，“Prim，这不是你！”

她将手交叉放在胸前，“Rory，我不知道在你心里我是什么样的，”她说，“或者究竟想要我说什么。我为你和我在一起不开心……或者其他任何什么问题而抱歉。但我应该怎么做呢？”她怒视他，“你想要什么？”

“我想要我的妻子。”Rory说，这句话彻底击垮Prim，Rory连忙继续说，“我知道你很想你姐姐，我也明白她的死对你来说非常非常艰难。我都明白，也很抱歉。我和你一样爱她，也恨你失去她，但是你——你好像因为她的死对整个世界愤怒，而你拒绝——Prim，你变了。”

没人说话。

“那我应该怎么办？”Prim问，“我很生气，很愤怒，而且很孤单，我需要姐姐，想要姐姐回来。”她眼里含着泪。

Rory犹疑地向前走一步，“我知道这很难，我妹妹也死了，而且——”

“不要，”Prim用力地吞咽一下，手握成拳放在身体两侧，“不要这样，不要装得你都理解。你根本不懂，我知道你失去了Posy，但是这不一样，这——我知道这么说不好，但是事实就是，这不一样。”她彻底爆发，“是Katniss把我养大的！没有她我早就饿死了——不是她，你觉得我能在饥饿游戏里活下来吗？她本来一直在我身边的，一直都在，我不应该失去她的！”

“Prim……”Rory说。

她彻底抑制不住自己的眼泪，冲Rory摇头，“很抱歉我没适应没有她的生活，很抱歉我没有按照你的想法适应这一切。不应该是这样！对不起——对不起，我不——”她转身离开。

Rory抓着她的手腕，但是Prim却挣脱走开，Rory看着她的背影。

Peeta慢慢站起来，他冲着震惊的Davey和脸色苍白的Ash笑笑，然后摸摸Penny的辫子安抚她。

他在后墙找到Prim，她双手捂着嘴试图掩盖哭声，身体因为哭泣颤抖着，Peeta抱着她，她的头靠在Peeta胸前，“我—我知道—我——”她说不出话，但也不用说。

“我也是。”他低声说，她哭得更大声，Peeta只是轻轻拍着她的后背。

~~~~~~~~~~

Gale和Madge都决定参与重建国家的计划，不准备在三区久留。

他们热烈地讨论着建立新的，民主的政府，这件事已经计划了很久。还想联络全国所有的幸存者，号召大家一起重建各区，每个人都说着自己心目中理想的政府。还讨论关于收音机的事，该如何恢复信号把消息传递出去；如何使铁路系统重新运转，获得六区幸存者的帮助；如何重建Capitol，埋葬死去的人们，包括那些绞刑架上的人。“是时候向前看。”Madge说。

三区的市长赞同他们提出的所有建议。

“我必须承认，他们说的美好未来听上去说不定真的能实现呢。”Finnick说。

Peeta耸耸肩，“因为确实能实现。”

“那你要和他们一起留在Capitol吗？”Finnick问。

Madge想要他留下，说需要他帮忙重建这个飘摇的国家。但是他累了，没有重建国家这么远大的理想。他已经完成使命，失去了一切，现在才不在乎什么国家、政府，或者那些从战争中活下来幸存者。

“我可能会留在三区，”他说，“在这里安家，重新开始。”

“好，”Finnick点头，一会儿后又说，“如果是这样的话，那来四区怎么样？”虽然他漫不经心地说着，但明显不是心血来潮，Peeta吃惊地看着他，“我准备回去，”Finnick解释道，“Annie也是，”他停下来，“她怀孕了。”

“哦，恭喜你们。”

Finnick微笑，“反正，也是时候离开。如果你们和我们一起的话，我们都会很开心，我和Annie谈过了，她，呃……十分确定你会和我们一起，”Peeta笑笑，“她很喜欢你的孩子们，当然我也喜欢。喔，这不代表你是最差的。你怎么想？”

Peeta不用考虑，他没有理由留在三区。

如果他要为孩子们重建一个家，那么最好的方式就是和这些早就如同家人般的朋友们一起，“好的。”

~~~~~~~~~~

他们在三区举行结婚仪式，Penny摘来蒲公英给Madge做了一个花圈，Gale穿着市长丈夫的西装，仪式很简单。Madge哭着告诉Gale说自己还是小女孩时就爱着他，她看不见的眼睛没有再被手帕盖着，Gale在她一只眼睛的伤疤上落下一吻，又亲吻着她的眉骨、脸颊还有嘴角，牵着她的手说，他从没想过会像爱她一样这么爱一个人。

Penny鼓起掌来，中断正在进行的宣誓。

大家都在为这对新婚夫妇祝福，Madge笑着给Penny一个飞吻。

Madge那天下午找到Peeta，“我会想念你的，”她笑着说，但是又好像在犹豫该不该讲接下来的话。

Madge咬着唇，Peeta耐心地等着，“我爱你，我真的很爱你，Peeta。我知道你不会让孩子们忘记Katniss。”她停下来，“但是我害怕他们会忘记你。”她说，“我是说，曾经的你。我没法想象你失去她是什么感觉，也没有资格要求你回到原来的样子，只是你不能——你千万不能迷失自我，Peeta。”

她满怀歉意地看着他。

过了一会儿他试图微笑着回答，“我也爱你，”他说，“我——我知道你想说什么，我在努力，真的。”

她点头，“我知道。”两人都没说话，相视一笑，Madge肯定地点点头，又用力地抱着Peeta，“我知道保持联系很难，但还是想时不时知道你过得怎么样，注意听收音机，市长说讯号可能很快就会恢复。”她抽回身，Peeta朝她点头。

~~~~~~~~~~~

离开前的头天晚上他才知道Rory不会和她们一起离开，但是Hestia和十三区的其他人都会来。Rory想去Capitol。

“我理解，”Prim说，“他想和他哥哥在一起。”

她语气平静，从盒子里拿出线轴和缝衣针，穿好线后仔细地缝补着Ash的衬衫，“但是你要和我们去四区，”Peeta疑惑地问，Prim 点头，依然看着手里的针线，“有些事你无法挽回，Prim。比如这件事……你真的想离开他吗？”

“我想和家人们在一起，而你要带他们去四区。”

“我不是一定要去四区，”他微笑着说，Prim抬头看他，“如果你想和Rory在一起，我不会让你做选择。”

“但是你想去四区，”Prim说，“我知道你想去，这样对他们也好，不是吗？”她没有等他回答，“如果她在这里，你觉得她会怎么做？”她挑衅地问Peeta，说完紧闭着嘴，。

Peeta叹气，“她会尊重你的决定，让你做你想做的事，”他说，“但是不意味着这是对的啊。”

Prim不再看他，举起手中Ash的衬衫仔细看着，已经缝补好了，“如果她在这里，你会跟着Katniss，”她低声说，看向Peeta时眼里有泪水，“无论如何，你都会和她在一起，对吗？”

答案显而易见，“这不一样。”Peeta说。

“是不一样，”Prim摇摇头，“我原来以为所有的丈夫都会像你爱Katniss那样爱自己的妻子。但是你爱她的方式——”，她用力吞咽，又摇摇头，试着挤出一个笑容，“我认真考虑过。这是最好的选择。”

他不再和她争论。

Rory第二天没有来为他们送行，Prim牵着Ash的手，让他给自己讲个笑话。

~~~~~~~~~~

他们在陆地上已经行进一个星期，不过等到了海面上花的时间会更多，那就是他们的目的地，Finnick长大的地方，那儿也有幸存者。轰炸已经发生一年，Peeta惊讶于四区居然能在短短一年时间里就完成重建，轰炸发生后人们自行组建政府，清除残骸，埋葬死去的人们，然后重建家园。

没有帮助四区的人们也做得很好。

而实际上融入四区的生活也很简单。

Finnick叔叔的房子是空的，他们最开始住在那里。

Finnick在海湾里挑了一艘没有主人的船，轻松地把船修好后就去出海。四区的大部分人都以海谋生，Finnick也开心地加入他们。Peeta在知道这里的面包店在轰炸中被炸毁后，决定重建一个面包店，这时大家都开始重建商铺，人们很开心，欣然给他提供任何建面包店需要的物资。

夏天来临，他的皮肤被晒成古铜色。

看见Penny鼻子上被晒出的小雀斑Peeta笑着说，“妈妈原来在阳光下呆久了也会晒出雀斑，”摸摸Penny的鼻子，Penny听见后开心的笑起来，Peeta经常看见Penny坐在一旁小心翼翼地摸着自己的鼻子。

Penny喜欢听关于Katniss的事，她经常问Peeta、Prim还有Finnick。她最喜欢听的是那些和她有关的故事，Peeta也很乐意给她讲，尽可能地告诉她妈妈真的很爱她。

有天他正说着当她还是个宝宝的时候，Katniss会带着她一起在浴缸里泡澡，但是Penny每次都会在里面睡着。“进去不到五分钟你就开始打呼噜，”他说，“妈妈觉得很好玩。是谁在浴缸里睡着了啊？宝宝，那是谁啊？但是她很喜欢，每天都会带你一起去。”

“她也是那么叫我的吗？”Penny问。

“她的宝宝吗？当然，因为你就是啊。她是第一个喊你Penny的人，有的时候还会叫你Pen，还记得吗？”

他知道女儿不记得，但她还是急忙点头。

不应该这样的，Katniss不应该是活在故事里，可是只剩下这些故事了，Peeta尽可能多给Penny讲，让Katniss的形象更真实些。

Finnick会教孩子们游泳，他们也很乐意学。

九月，Annie的孩子出生。

“Romy Odair。”Finnick脸上露出这几年都不曾出现过的欣喜表情，Romy有着红色的头发，总是笑着。

“她真好看。”Prim说。

“她真完美。”Finnick回答。

但她的存在也时刻提醒着他们俩。最糟糕的是Annie神志不清，不记得发生了什么的时候：Annie在厨房里，Romy在哭，她会抱起孩子哄着，“乖，Nell，我的宝贝，乖。”或者当她把Romy放进婴儿床睡觉时，“好好睡觉，我可爱的Nell。”

Finnick每次都会悲伤疲惫地笑着提醒她，“Romy，亲爱的，那是Romy。”

Annie点点头。

Finnick望着地板，Peeta不敢看他。

他知道这种无论做什么，去哪里都会有鬼魂相伴的感觉。世界像变成灰白色，不再在乎时间流逝或者是事物的流转变化，变得比原来冷漠，就算是有开心的事发生，也不能像以前那样真切的感受到。

但孩子们还好，他们在慢慢适应没有她的生活。

面包店十一月完工，Peeta和孩子们住进修建于厨房上方的公寓，Prim也过来和Penny住同一个房间。在和Finnick、Annie还有Romy亲近地住了好几个月后再分开感觉有些陌生，但这也不错。

就应该这样：放下一切，重新开始。

Ash每天晚上都爱趴在收音机旁，说自己答应过Madge阿姨会经常听收音机。先前还是只有嗡嗡的电流声，但突然有一天，他旋转旋钮后居然能听见Madge在说话，兴奋的喊出声来，将音量调得更大些。Madge说收音机只在白天播放，随后传来钢琴声。


	7. Chapter 7

十一月天气开始转凉，但还不算太冷，Finnick说四区的冬天不会比现在更冷。Hestia进来买面包时，Finnick正懒懒地躺在店里的沙发上。他已经准备好黑麦面包，这是她最喜欢的，每天都会过来买。“闻上去和之前的一样好吃啊。”她笑着说，“我今晚要配土豆汤吃。”

“你不是每天都做土豆汤一起吃吗？”Peeta说。

Hestia一笑，“对啊，那是我最喜欢的。”

“往土豆汤里加点香葱和洋葱，保证更好吃。”

“不可能。”她说。

“我发誓绝对更好吃。”Peeta回她。

她冲他摇摇头，“这样吧，明天下午你做面包带来我家，我会做最拿手、最好吃的汤给你喝，到时候你就知道谁说得对了。”

他也笑笑，“行啊，不过你是不可能改变我的想法的。”

她伸出食指左右摇摇，离开前又摸了摸Peeta的手。

Finnick用力咳嗽两声，Peeta看向他，“干什么？”

“你是不是有事没和我说啊？”他问。

Peeta皱眉，“你在说什么？”

“刚才那个，”Finnick挥挥手指着大门，“我在说那个。”他盯着Peeta看了好一会儿，也皱起眉，“但你不——Peeta，你应该知道吧？刚才Hestia叫你去约会，你还同意了？你不可能没意识到吧？”

Peeta眨眨眼，“那不是——”

Finnick点头，“那就是，Peeta，所有人都知道Hestia喜欢你，但是现在看来好像你自己不知道。你对她有感觉吗？”

“当然没有。”

“我可不信。”

两人一时谁也没说话。

Peeta很震惊，他以为那是个单纯的晚餐邀约，自己会和孩子们一起去，他们只是朋友，不是吗？他想起Hestia会时不时摸他的手臂或者和他拥抱，经常夸奖他的烘焙技术，照顾他的孩子们，有时也会打情骂俏。但是他从没想过是那种感情。

“看来她还是表现得不够明显，”Finnick接着说，“只是在你没发觉的时候偷偷看你，你当然察觉不到，对吧？”

“什么？”

“Katniss表现喜欢你的方式才是不走寻常路，够明显的。”

“哈，那倒是，”Peeta回他，“经常带着动物尸体来见我。”

Finnick温柔地笑着看他，“我都不知道你现在还能和我开玩笑呢。”

Peeta也微笑，转过身去。

他得和Hestia谈谈。

她和来自十三区的朋友住在一起，那天晚上面包店关门后，Peeta在Hestia的小屋后墙找到她，她有些惊喜地看着他，邀请Peeta进去，“你想吃些什么吗？”她问。

他摇摇头，其实根本没必要进到屋里来，只是想过来直截了当地和她说明白，“我没有冒犯你的意思，只是你离开面包店后我才反应过来你是想和我约会。”

Hestia的笑容消失，她点头，“对。”她会意地看着Peeta，等着他继续说下去。

“我很在乎你，Hestia。很高兴能拥有你这个朋友，但是讲真的，我没有准备好——永远也不会准备好重新开始。Katniss—她是我的妻子，但——但也是我的朋友，我的守护者。我的生命，原来是，以后也是。虽然已经一年多，但是我对她的想念不比一年前失去她的时候要少。我是说…我已经习惯去想念她，适应没有她的生活。我可以这么活着，但是这并不好受。有的时候我都在想，自己怎么能忍受得了没有她的日子，要是没有孩子的话，我觉得我也——我只能说这一切永远都不会变。”

他开始道歉，但是Hestia打断他，“不用道歉，没事，我明白的。”Peeta离开前Hestia失落地冲他笑着。

~~~~~~~~~~

有时候他会活在想象中，想象着她也安全地到达掩体，想象着这一年他们可能会一起经历的一切，共同在四区的生活。每天这样的想象会让他更好受些。

但也有时候，他会沉浸在回忆里。

重复地回忆着原来发生的事，希望自己能再经历一遍。

Peeta最想回到那些普通平常的日子，他想着两人参加游戏时，还有游戏结束后的那几个月。他经常在想她究竟是什么时候爱上自己的。虽然她的感情是后来慢慢培养的，但是他还记得那天Katniss对他说“我爱你”时眼神里的坚定。

什么时候开始的，什么时候Katniss爱上他，自己却没发现。

想起在Ash还是婴儿的时候，有次他生病发着高烧。在床上躺了好几天，大部分时候都迷迷糊糊的，但还依稀记得Katniss照顾自己时的样子，摸着他的头发给他唱歌，把湿毛巾放在他脸上。退烧后醒来时意识终于清楚，Katniss这时也发现他醒了，用手背靠在他的前额上，他没有也不想睁开眼睛，但是能感觉Katniss靠在他的脸颊旁微笑，“看来终于退烧了。”

“没有，我还在生病，快抱着我。”

她笑得更开心，“我可不想你生病，”接着关切地说，“你生病的时候我太无聊了。”手指梳过他的头发。

“如果你觉得无聊的话，我觉得——”他撑起身费力地说，“我可能还有点力气和你做一些床上运动。”

她的鼻子蹭着Peeta的脸颊继续笑着，Peeta还记得那天她的眼睛有多明亮。

他觉得她肯定是在那天爱上他的，真想回到过去，回到那天、那张床上，但是那样的日子早就不复存在，他擦了擦眼角，在床上转了个身。

~~~~~~~~~~

十二月时他们在海滩上燃起篝火为Annie庆祝生日，大家都很开心，享用着腌制好的烤鲶鱼、从面包店带来的蛋糕，还有Finnick自己酿的酒，Annie想跳舞时，四区的几位老人来给Annie伴奏。

Peeta和孩子们在沙滩上玩，不过后来觉得腿有些疼。

过了一会儿他发现Finnick在远处的一张毯子上坐着，他朝那边走去，“我得看看我的腿。”他说，Finnick点点头，拿起酒瓶继续喝，很明显他现在没有闲聊的心情，不过Peeta不在乎。

他一边揉着腿，一边看着远处的孩子。

Penny不小心绊倒，Ash立刻跑到她身边将她扶起来。

“Ash是个好哥哥。”Finnick说。

Peeta看着他，而他只是继续看着孩子，“是的。”

两人又不说话，Finnick把酒瓶递给Peeta，他抿了一小口，辛辣的液体穿过他的喉咙，腹部传来温暖的感觉。“今天也是Nell的生日，”Finnick说，“她和Annie是同一天生日。”他用力地抓着毯子。“她……Annie原来说过，Nell是我送给她最好的礼物。尽管她的降生很突然。”

“你原来从没和我们说过，”Peeta说，“把她藏起来。”

Finnick抬起眉毛，但还是没看Peeta，“没什么好说的，Snow知道。在他眼皮底下想把一个孩子藏起来是不可能的。我一直都想要孩子，Annie怀孕的时候真的很害怕。我没办法把Nell藏起来，也不能假装她不是我女儿，但是也不知道Snow会怎么做。有两个在乎的人反而让情况变得更糟。”

他放下酒瓶，Peeta听他继续讲着。

“原来要简单些，我知道他不会杀Annie，如果那么做，他就没法控制我。虽然我的日子不好过，但我知道他不会杀Annie的。但是有孩子后就不一样了，如果他杀了Annie，还是可以利用孩子威胁我，或许也会杀了孩子。他说什么我就得做什么。这简直就是折磨，你应该明白那种感觉。”

“我尽量不去想那些事，”Peeta说，“但是Katniss很担心。”

Finnick点头，又把酒瓶递给Peeta，“她想来找我的，”Finnick说，“我告诉过你吗？她当时和Prim都在医院里，在Prim拦住她之前Nell就跑开了。Prim说——她说Nell想来找我。但我当时正忙着保护Annie。”他摇摇头，“我也想去找Nell，但那时周围所有的墙壁都开始坍塌，Annie受伤了，而我……选择把她带到掩体里去。”

“如果你不那么做的话，Annie也会死的。”

Peeta知道就算这么说也不能安慰到Finnick

“她想来找我，”Finnick开始有些生气地说，“而我却——没去找她。她小时候每次去Capitol我都会告诉她，一定会回到她身边，她也每次都让我保证。我许诺了几百遍，但最后，还是没做到。”

Peeta突然想到，“说不定Katniss找到了她。”

Finnick这时看向他。

“Nell不是从医院跑出来吗？”Peeta问，“Katniss正要去医院，他们说不定遇到了对方，最后一起……”

一起死去。

Finnick好一会儿后才说，“我希望是这样。”

“我也是。”

他们的谈话被Annie打断，她要Finnick陪她跳舞，Finnick微笑着站起身，牵起她的手。

~~~~~~~~~~~~

门铃响起的时候他正在厨房里，从街上传来嘈杂的声音。他用手蹭蹭围裙，朝外面看去。

“那边……有个来自十二区的人！”Mrs Sherman说。

Peeta诧异地走出门看见门口有一群人，他以为这些人是从Capitol来的，可能是Madge或者Rory，所以Mrs Sherman才把他们带来见Peeta。有那么一瞬间，他希望是Rory来找Prim和好。

“Mr Mellark！”Mrs Sherman大声说，“快来看看这是谁！”

不是Rory，也不是Madge。

这群人看上去舟车劳顿很久，脸没洗，胡子也没刮，穿着脏兮兮的衣服，眼下有很重的黑眼圈，肩上还背着包。Peeta看着他们，这不可能，他在做梦吗？

Sammy Cartwright不是死了吗？他没有去掩体，他应该死了。

尽管他的脸很瘦削，笑起来时还是露出两个酒窝，“Peeta Mellark！”

“哦！你们认识吗？”Mrs Sherman笑着问。

“我们一起长大的。”Sammy说，“他是我姐姐的朋友。”现在他笑得更开心，“真是不敢相信，”他笑着摇头朝Peeta走来，“太难以置信了！”突然的拥抱吓到了Peeta，但他还是回应着，Sammy退回去时Peeta才慢慢反应过来，虽然Sammy没有逃到掩体里……

但是他却没死。

“你怎么没死呢？”Peeta问。

Sammy笑着看他，“估计是运气太好，最开始的炸弹没炸死我，一有机会我就往尽可能快地往树林里跑。但是轰炸一直没停下来，我就那么拼命跑。那你呢？你后来去掩体了吗？你肯定去了。我们几个月后也去那儿找过，什么也没找到，最后觉得掩体也没撑住，里面所有人都死了。”

Peeta盯着Sammy，他的心跳加速，说不定……

“还有谁——谁也在树林里？”他问。

Sammy看了他一会儿，微笑着，“还有她，Peeta，”他说，“Katniss还活着。”

这下Peeta彻底说不出话来。

“她和Mary Mellark都在十一区，还有那个小女孩，Finnick Odair的女儿。”

她还活着。

这不可能，这怎么可能呢？

Peeta颤抖着，又是哭又是笑，手抓着头发，“她还活着，”他说，“她在十一区吗？她还好吗？”

“她在轰炸里受了重伤，”Sammy继续说，“真的很严重。我还以为她挺不过来。但是后来她康复了，我们就去十三区的废墟里找你们，但什么也没找到。然后她——呃——她不吃饭，Mary还以为她会饿死，她——Peeta，你的孩子们没事吧？”

“他们都到了掩体，”他回答道，“都活着。”

Sammy微笑，“那就好，那就好，我很开心。”

“但是她以为我们都死了，”Peeta继续说，“她认为所有人都死了。”这个想法让Peeta心中一紧：Katniss以为她爱的人都不在了。

但是她却没有，她还活着。

“对她来说确实很艰难，”Sammy说，“不过有一天，她又突然振作起来。我猜她是觉得我们很需要她。我离开的时候Katniss还好，所以我才能放心离开——我知道她会好好照顾Mary、Nell还有双胞胎。”听到这Peeta睁大眼睛，“对，最后我们才知道Mary怀的是双胞胎。女孩叫Lettie，男孩叫George。”

Sammy拍拍正摇着头的Peeta，“这——”

“太让人惊讶了，我知道。”Sammy说，“但你还没告诉我还有谁和你一起呢。你哥哥呢？还有Delly……”

“对不起，”Peeta低声说，“Bannock和Delly都没能……”

Sammy清清喉咙，“好。”他的笑容不再那么真诚，转过身去和同行的人说话，把他们介绍给Peeta认识，但是Peeta没听清他们说了什么。

她还活着。

她在十一区。

Sammy讲着他们在六区时发生的事，Peeta想着什么时候启程前往十一区。

~~~~~~~~~~

他不想离开孩子们，但是Finnick说得对，他们必须离开。

如果带着孩子一起上路的话，在路上花的时间会翻一倍。Prim同意留在四区，Sammy说Katniss还活着的时候她放声大哭，但又马上开始笑，她的喜悦难以言表，经常不自觉地微笑着。“尽快把她带回来。”Prim对Peeta说。

他告诉Prim一定会的。

Annie也留在四区，她会和Prim一起照顾孩子们。

“但是我能帮上忙，”Ash反对，“不会拖累你。”

“我也不会，”Davey附和着，“我跑得很快，爸爸，真的很快！”

“那妹妹呢？你们都走了，谁留下来照顾妹妹？”Peeta问儿子们。

他们异口同声地说Prim阿姨会留下来照顾她。

“但是她也需要哥哥们，”Peeta笑着继续说，“我知道你们也想去，我保证一定尽快把她带回来。”

他们最后终于妥协，在Peeta和Finnick离开之前紧紧拥抱他。

“我就知道她没死。”Davey低声说。

Sammy不和他们一同去，Peeta理解，毕竟他已经赶了好几个月的路。临行前Sammy给他们画了一张地图，告诉他们到十一区后应该往哪儿去，他们带着地图离开。Finnick恨不得飞到十一区，自从他知道Nell还活着后就缠着Sammy不停地问关于Nell的事，时刻准备着离开四区，他害怕在去找Nell的这段时间里她会遭遇什么不测。

但是Sammy说，“只要她和Katniss在一起，就没什么好担心的。”

Peeta听到这句话莫名的很骄傲。没错，没必要担心Nell，她和Katniss在一起很安全。这感觉很奇怪，知道Katniss过了一年没有他的生活。他想知道关于她的一切，她经历了什么，在想什么。她还活着，现在在干什么呢？是和Nell在一起吗？还是在打猎，处理猎物？又或是和Mary一起照顾双胞胎？”

他马上就会知道的，马上就能见到她。

“两个月，”Finnick说，“我们夏天之前就能到十一区。”

~~~~~~~~~~

天气过于湿热，毒辣的太阳拖慢了脚步，他们在路上花的时间比预期要长。十一区周围的房屋里住着很多幸存者，这倒是方便了他们，那些幸存者收留他们过夜，还送给他们补给品，一路上碰到很多这样的人。

一个多月后，他们终于到达Sammy在地图上圈起的那个地方。

Peeta想象着和Katniss重逢时的样子，他可能会先看见她，他想着要怎么靠近她，她又会有什么反应。她是不是会不敢相信自己的眼睛？不过也有可能是她先看见自己。她会不会跑向他，低声喊着他的名字？他还想着各自会说的话，可能一开始自己不会说话，只想抱着她，亲吻她。

他想象了很多遍。

无论重逢的场景是什么样的，重要的是他们在一起。

但是等走到村庄外的耕地时，突然传来一句喊叫让他们不许动，一个女人手握着枪指着他们，“喂！”Finnick说，立刻走开，他们之前因为快要到达目的地过于开心，以至于放松了警惕。

“敢动一下，我立刻开枪。”女人说着走过来。

“明白。”Finnick回她。

“你们想干什么？”她的脸躲在一顶大草帽下，但是拿着枪的手却很稳。女人用枪顶着Peeta的胸口，“快回答我！”

“我们是来找我们的家人的，”Peeta回答，“我们不想伤害你、或者任何人，我——”

女人抬起头来，帽子滑落，草帽的绳子挂在脖子上，“我知道你，”满是皱纹的脸露出笑容，“Peeta Mellark和Finnick Odair。”眼神飘向Finnick，“一开始没认出来。”

“但你现在认出来了？”Finnick问。

“嗯，”她放下枪，“谁会不认识你们俩？我叫Addy Weaver。”

“很开心见到你，Andy，”Peeta说，“不好意思吓到你了，我们是来找我的妻子Katniss，还有Finnick的女儿Nell的。”指了指Finnick，“本来以为你们都死在轰炸里，最近才知道没有，他们在——”他看着Andy的脸色犹豫了一下，“——十一区，在这个村庄里。”

“对不起，但是她们离开了。”Andy抱歉地说。

“什么意思——什么离开？”Finnick问，“你在说什么？”

“他们离开了，”她说，“Katniss，Katniss的姐姐，双胞胎，还有那个小女孩Nell，她们和我们呆了一段时间，但是应该……在六七个月前就走了。我不知道他们为什么要离开，突然就走了。”

Finnick盯着她，重复着说，“她们走了。”

“你知道她们去哪儿了吗？”Peeta尽量让自己的语气听上去不那么恐慌。

“我觉得是去找——去找你，”她说，“收音机里传来一个女人的讲话声。你知道现在有人正在Capitol通过电台说话吗？我们的人，是好人。Mary告诉我表哥那个女人来自十二区，她们认为十二区还有人活着，就想去找他们。抱歉，我只知道这么多。我可以帮你们问问，看看有没有其他人还知道点别的，也可以带你们去她们以前住的地方，怎么样？对不起，我只能帮到这里。”

“没事，”Peeta点头说，“谢谢。”

Madge。

Katniss听到Madge说的话。

Addy领着他们进入村庄，把他们安置在村子后面的小木屋里。“我会帮你们问问的。”小木屋是空的，没有居住过的痕迹，也没有证据表明原来住在这儿的人去哪儿了。里面有两张婴儿床，一个火炉，一个水池，一个衣柜，还有三把椅子和一张桌子。只有这些东西。

但是他们会继续找下去的。

她还活着，他们会找到她的。

“她们是在收音机里听到了Madge说的话，”Peeta说，“那个时候肯定意识到掩体可能没塌，可能还有人活着，所以才离开。肯定是这样。”

“嗯，”Finnick回答，“但是他们现在在哪儿呢？”

“可能去Capitol了，”Peeta说，“Madge在那里，每天晚上都会在电台讲话。他们肯定是顺着铁路往Capitol走。我是说……至少Katniss会这么做。”

“你说得对。但是大侦探，你还是没有回答我的问题。他们现在究竟在哪儿呢？如果七个月前就离开这里，现在在哪儿？去Capitol也不用七个月啊。”

“我们就走了那么久。”

“我们是从十三区出发，中途还因为过冬而停留，”Finnick回答，“你觉得Katniss会停下来休息吗？如果她在一年之后反应过来你、孩子们还有Prim都没死，她决定——Peeta，你真的认为Katniss会和我们一样在路上休息吗？那可是Katniss。”Finnick摇摇头，“去Capitol最多只要两个月。从Capitol到四区也只要一个月，这意味着她们至少在一个月前就应该到四区了。所以，发生了什么？她们在哪儿？”

“我们会知道的。”Peeta说，“至少我们知道她们还活着。”

“她们真的还活着吗？”Finnick问。

Peeta盯着他说，“是的，她们当然还活着。我知道你很沮丧，我也是。但是他们现在肯定就在某个地方，在寻找我们的路上。我们会找到她们的。”

Finnick点点头看向别处，“我知道，对不起。”

他们看着地图想着该往哪去，其实答案早就清楚，他们也得顺着Katniss走过的路到Capitol去，现在只能寄希望于她们会因为某事而耽搁停留在一个地方，希望可以在那里找到她们。

~~~~~~~~~~

那晚Peeta在床上辗转反侧，说不定身下这张床Katniss也睡过，要是能回到过去该多好，他一定不会放弃。

但他选择放弃。

他离开Katniss，放弃她，从没想过要去废墟之外的地方继续寻找，而是武断地认为她肯定没逃出来。他选择离开。Sammy之前说她受了很重的伤，好几个月后才恢复，那是Katniss最需要他的时候，可他却不在她身边。

这次一定要去找她。

他将头埋在枕头里，要是枕头上还残留着她的味道该多好，这样就能证明她确实还活着，在这里生活过，而不是只存在于他的记忆里。

她或许满是伤痕，但至少还活着。

窗外逐渐明亮，他疲惫得有些头疼。

他之前离开她，这是无法挽回的，但是他会尽力弥补，找到她。这一次，再也不会让她离开。


	8. Chapter 8

顺着火车轨道继续行进，大部分时候路上都很安静，他们已经好几天没见过其他人。

不过他们在路上看见了柴火燃尽后留下的灰尘、有着石头铸成的纪念碑的墓园，甚至还看见了一具腐烂的尸体，身上的东西早已被洗劫一空，他们停下来将它埋葬。

俩人来到九区，在空荡的小镇里走着，这时遇见一个叫Gretel的女人。

她立刻认出Peeta和Finnick，邀请他们去她家吃晚餐。Gretel一直在拨弄自己的头发，试图挡住脸上的伤疤。她紧张地说幸好他们没有遇见强盗，“他们会毫不犹豫地割开你的口候口龙，连求饶的机会都没有。你们为什么来九区，是要去哪里吗？”

Finnick向她解释后问，“你见过她们吗？”

“没有，”她回答，“对不起，之前经常能看到，但最近没有。尤其是当‘痉挛’开始传染之后。好像每个人都会得病似的，不是被强盗杀死就是病死。”她冷漠地说着，不过立刻愧疚地看向Peeta，“但——Katniss肯定不会有事的！”Gretel的脸变得通红，“我觉得她肯定是去Capitol了——”

“什么‘痉挛’？”

“就是一种传染病，”Gretel看着他俩惊讶地说着。九区的人在修完村庄里的路后就离开了。但那是疫病开始之前的事，后来‘痉挛’突然开始传染，只有几个人活下来。“生病的人会浑身抽搐，只能躺在床上痛苦的抓着床单。但这还不致死，致死的是腹泻、脱水和高烧。”

听到这Peeta失语。

但Gretel接着又说会在村子里问问关于Katniss、Mary和Nell的事，“如果她们经过这里，应该有人会看见。虽然这儿不像以前那样，但至少还有些人，见到过Katniss Everdeen不可能会忘记。”

Peeta挤出一个微笑谢谢她。

后来Finnick说了一些Peeta拒绝相信的话，“我都不知道哪个更糟，是被强盗残忍爽快的杀死，还是得病后，慢慢饱受痛苦的死去。”他看着Peeta，“但她们还是逃不过，对吗？”

Peeta攥着拳。

不，不会是这样的。Katniss还活着，他一定要找到她。

“我们也不知道她们是死是活，”Peeta最后说，“至少现在还不知道，”他看向Finnick，“这次除非亲眼看见，不然我是不会相信的，我不会再放弃她第二次。”

十三年里，他们一直被看作是悲情的恋人，不能再这样，他一定要找到她。

~~~~~~~~~~

他们原本想第二天清早去村庄里问问，但看来不用那么麻烦。

Gretel将Peeta喊醒，她惊喜地说之前和Stan聊过，“他好像见过Katniss！”Peeta很震惊，好像又有了希望。他需要有人帮他确认。Gretel领他们去见Stan。

Stan是个头发稀疏的中年男人，Gretel向他介绍Peeta和Fnnick时他不耐烦地紧闭着嘴。

“把之前跟我讲过的话告诉他们，”Gretel说，“关于Katniss的事——所有事。”

“我都告诉你不确定那是不是Katniss Everdeen了。”他摸摸脖子回答。

“但你见过一个可能是她的女人！”

他犹疑地点头，“我记得有两个女人和一个小女孩，还有两个婴儿。不过那是好几个月前，我只能告诉你这些。”他看着Peeta，“不确定那是不是你妻子，但她确实有黑色的头发，”他停下来，Peeta冲他点头。这必须是真的，“她很瘦小，脸上还有难看的疤。另一个女人是金色头发——哦，我记得他们是因为那个小女孩得了‘痉挛’。”

“小女孩。”Finnick说。

“她们身边有个小女孩。大概五、六岁，也长着黑色的头发。”他有些犹豫，Gretel让他赶紧继续说，“她看上去还没开始发烧，但最多只能再活一个星期。我们让她们把女孩送到那个全是病人的红房子里，以免她们也被感染。但是她们不肯。八区传来消息说那边有药可以治‘痉挛’，她们就想去八区。我们又说即使八区真的有药，女孩也撑不到那个时候，她们还是不听，然后——她们就离开了，我也不知道后面发生了什么。”

“你不记得名字和其他事吗？”Gretel问。

他摇摇头。

“不过听上去像是她们，对吧？”她看着Peeta说。

“确实像，”Peeta瞄了一眼Finnick，Finnick一直盯着水泥地。

“我猜你肯定不想听到这些。”Stan愧疚地说。

Peeta微笑着对他说，“我们需要知道，谢谢你。”

他们没想过说不定有人会死。Katniss或许还活着，但Nell可能没有。他一直觉得找到一个就能找到另一个，把她们全带回来。他不敢看Finnick，Peeta知道Finnick和他想得一样。

但还是要去八区，没有理由现在停下来。

他们也询问其他人，那些人说的和Stan说的差不多。Peeta不知道该怎么想这件事，或者说他不敢相信这究竟是不是真的。如果那个有疤的黑发女人就是Katniss，那么Nell现在可能已经死了。

如果不是，她们又去哪儿了？

次日早晨，他们向八区出发。

不到一天他们就抵达八区，这个地方还和Peeta记忆里一样荒凉。Gretel说八区的人都住在城市的北边，他们顺着Gretel在地图上标注的路线走着。这条路看上去经常有人走，所以不难分辨该往哪儿去。他们路过几个火堆，看见一个破旧的洋娃娃，还有六个新立起来的墓碑，然后就看见八区的中心区。

八区的人盛情邀请他们进入城市，这真的是一个城市。

Peeta的记忆中，战后在Panem再也没见过这么繁华的地方。

市长先喊住他们，“Finnick Odair，Peeta Mellark，”她伸出手来握手问好，“我是Lucrecia Niemenn，接待你们是我的荣幸。”

“很高兴见到你，Ms Niemann。”Peeta点头。

Finnick随即向她解释他们此行的目的。

她皱眉，“对不起，Mr Odair。恐怕你们在这儿什么也找不到。她们没有来过八区。是有很多人过来就医，但我们的治疗水平不足以照顾到所有病人。但是如果Katniss来过的话我肯定会知道的。”

“可她现在不再是有着长辫子的十六岁女生，人们可能认不出来她。”Finnick接着说。

市长沉默地看着Finnick，Peeta继续问关于药物的事。看来九区的传闻没错，八区是有治疗‘痉挛’的药物，但是冬天医疗资源短缺，他们优先救治孩子，成年人要排队等待治疗。不过这就意味着如果Katniss真的把Nell带到八区，说不定Nell就得到了治疗。

他把自己的想法告诉Finnick，Finnick表示赞同，“但是之前不是说他们撑不到来九区吗？”

“这谁也不能确定，”Peeta说，“这个地方这么大。”

不过如果有必要的话，他们会把每一块地砖都翻过来寻找她们的踪迹。

他们从市集开始，询问每一个见到的路人。但是这些人都让他们去墓地找找，Peeta只能礼貌地感谢他们，然后继续问下一个人。

他才不会去墓地，她们不会在那里的。

Finnick却不这么想，于是他俩分散开来。Finnick在偌大的公墓里寻找着，而Peeta则在大街继续询问。经过一个星期的询问，Peeta发现这些人对他都很友好，人们都认识他并且很乐意提供帮助。但是如果没有人能认出Katniss，又有谁会去帮她呢？

只有她自己。Katniss不需要任何人照顾她，从来都不需要。

她会没事的，Katniss肯定带着Nell来八区拿药，她一定还活着。

~~~~~~~~~~

他来到小街小巷询问，灰色的建筑里挤满了人，大家都很忙碌，没有人注意到Peeta。

说实话，这有些奇怪。

不过这种感觉不错，询问进行得很顺利，Peeta觉得Katniss很有可能就在这儿，他能在这里找到她。

尽管三个星期过去，他们一点线索也没有。

Finnick已经放弃，他没有在公墓的墓碑上看见她们的名字，相信她们在抵达八区之前就死了。而Peeta也没有找到她们还活着的证据。

他正要敲下一个公寓的门时听到了一阵歌声。

“Down in the valley, the valley s olow.”是一个女孩在高声唱着，Peeta转头，“Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.”他看见街尾有一群正在玩石子的孩子，“Hear the wind blow, hear the wind blow. Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.”

他听过这首歌。

是来自十二区的。

女孩的歌声很熟悉。

“Roses love sunshine, violets love dew, Angels in Heaven know I love you.”

他终于看见了唱歌的女孩。她很瘦小，长长的棕色头发披在肩上，手肘上还有几道划伤。她因什么大笑着而停下歌声，但随后又开心地继续唱，“Know I love you, dear, know I love you. Angels in Heaven know I love you!”

他不敢相信。

他一时屏住呼吸，不敢相信这是真的。

他轻声说着，“Nell。”接着又大声喊，“Nell！”

他的心狂跳不止，女孩抬头，过了好一会儿才看见他。他站在原地一动不动，俩人就这么看着对方。她忽然从地上抓起一个石子就立刻跑开。

“等等！Nell，等等！”

她跑得很快，几秒钟就消失在视线中。但他尽量跟上她。女孩转过街角，行人挡在Peeta面前，他低声咒骂着推开他们。但是女孩好像跑进了另一条拥挤的街道，她不见了，Peeta没追上她。

不，不。他转了一圈，“Nell！”没人回应他。

但随后又看见她，手疯狂地比划着正在向一个女人解释什么。

他的心跳变得更快，震惊地呆在原地说不出话，也无法将视线从那个女人身上移开。女人穿着无袖衬衫和黑色的裤子，裤腿塞进黑色的靴子里。短发只到耳朵的位置，背对着他，但Nell这时看见Peeta，警惕地张大眼睛。

Nell手指着他的方向，女人这时转过身来。

这下他彻底无法呼吸。她的脸很瘦削，嘴角边有淡淡的粉红色伤疤。但他还是能认出这张脸，不管在哪都能认出来。

她盯着他，Peeta看见她的嘴巴动了一下，喊着他的名字。

Peeta这才回过神，他的眼泪夺眶而出，笑着跑向Katniss。

她的动作更快，两人抱在一起时依然喊着他的名字。

Katniss的手臂环着他的脖子，俩人紧紧拥抱。他的手上下摩挲着Katniss的背，不敢相信她居然就在眼前，她一边抽泣一边重复他的名字，“Peeta，Peeta，Peeta！”她退后一些双手捧着Peeta的脸，疯狂地在他的耳朵、脸颊还有嘴唇上亲吻着，手抓着他的头发，而Peeta只是一直盯着她。

“阿姨。”Nell说。

Katniss在Peeta怀里踮起脚点点头，眼睛没有离开他。他抚摸着她的后背，想要记住她身体的样子，确认她是真实的。

Peeta笑着她的手心上落下一吻，“Peeta，”她低声说。

他又拉过她亲吻着，然后上气不接下气地说，“我终于找到你了，Katniss，对不起，我以为——我离开——但真的是你，Katniss，你还活着。我终于找到你了，Katniss，我爱你，对不起，我爱你——”

她也笑着，“亲爱的。”不过一会儿后，她的眼神就由喜悦变成担忧，“Peeta，Pennycress她——”

他连忙点头，Katniss这才放松下来，“我把她带到掩体，她和Prim在四区——”

“Prim？”Katniss抓着他的肩膀，“那Davey呢？他——”

“Prim，Davey还有Ash——他们都还活着，大家都很想你，等着你回去。”她抽噎着说不出话，眼泪止不住地往下掉，他抱着她，“他们都很好，都活着，我们也尽快赶回去见他们。”他闭着眼睛，Katniss依偎在他怀里。

~~~~~~~~~~

他花了好几天去了解这几年和Katniss分开她身上发生的事。

他也有很多需要解释的。他说Sammy去了四区，那时候他们才知道Katniss，Mary和Nell都活着，又说起他和Finnick也去了十一区，但是他们不在那里。

“我们还以为——”他摇摇头。

Katniss接着解释，Peeta想得没错，她们在收音机里听到Madge说的话后就决定去Capitol找Madge，她们顺着铁路走，但是半路上Nell得了‘痉挛’，所以只能转道去八区给Nell治病。

“一到八区我们就和Mary分开了，”她说，“免得双胞胎也被感染。要不是担心那些强盗，我本来想自己带着Nell来八区，让她们留在九区，但是Mary不同意。”她边哭边笑，“不过一到八区我们就分开了。”

“你知道她们现在在哪里吗？”他问。

她点头，“那是好几个月之前的事了，她和双胞胎都没生病。我后来被感染，但是发完烧就痊愈了，八区的医生给Nell用了药。没有其他人的帮助我也活不下来。”她停下来，“我欠Effie一条命。”

他眨眨眼，“Effie。”

“嗯。”

事实上Haymitch坚持让十三区的人把Effie也从Capitol救出来，但是他们没有把Effie带到十三区，所以她就藏在八区，后来在这里遇到了Katniss。“本来我一康复就准备和大家接着赶路，但是刚出城就遇到了强盗。只有两个人，我们搞定了他们——”她停下来一会后接着说，“Effie真不是好惹的，Mary把其中一个人绊倒后，Effie把他给打死了。”

“那另一个呢？”Peeta问。

“我解决了，”Peeta听着她继续说，“他捅了我一刀，估计是死也想拉着我垫背，”Katniss微笑等着Peeta脸上露出惊恐的表情，但她后来抬起他的手，摸着自己衬衫下一寸长的伤疤，“我没事，”她说，“不过她们坚持把我带回来，好几个星期后我才完全康复，直到上周我还躺在床上。这就是我们还没离开的原因，本来打算下个星期就走的。”

他看着她。

“怎么了？”她笑着说，“干什么？”

他双手捧着她的脸亲吻她，“你感染了瘟疫，又遇到强盗，最后还——”他摇摇头，Katniss将脸贴在他的手掌上。

“没有什么能打倒我，我总能活下来的。”她回答道。

“我不应该放弃你的，”他接着说，“我们去废墟里找你们，但是也应该——没想过要去树林里找，或者——对不起，我不应该就那样放弃你的。”

“别这样，现在没关系了。”她亲吻他，“你又回到我身边了。”

他点头，“我知道，我知道。现在无论发生什么，我都不会再让你离开我的视线了。”

~~~~~~~~~~

后来Peeta才发现Nell已经跑走，他有些紧张，Katniss只是耸耸肩，说Nell太活泼，不喜欢呆在一个地方，她可能去公寓告诉Mary，要不就是到市场去找Effie。“她没认出来，”她说，“不知道你是谁。”Katniss露出害怕的神情，Peeta知道这是为什么：Nell比Penny大。

她不是Penny的母亲。

但她是Penny，Ash还有Davey的一切。

Peeta说着关于孩子们的事，Katniss听着故事发笑，有时也会哭，“他们都没有放弃你，Davey一直说你没死。”Peeta告诉Katniss女儿会知道她是谁的，“她真的很想你。”

他们俩走到市场去找Finnick，他正在买之后路上需要的东西。

他没注意到他们走近，“Finnick，”Peeta叫了他一声，Finnick只是瞟了他一眼，漫不经心地问多少钱买个手电筒比较合适，“Finnick。”

Finnick这时才看到站在Peeta左边的Katniss。

他目不转睛地盯着她，Katniss笑着问，“想我了吗？”

Finnick喉咙里发出一声呜咽。

Katniss拥抱他，Finnick很震惊，过了一会儿才回应Katniss的拥抱，回过身来也笑着对Katniss说，“当然，我很想你。”他仔细地看着她的脸，“脸上的伤不错。”

“你的胡子也不赖。”她回答，Finnick眼中含着泪，“Nell她？”他摇摇头，“我知道她生病了。”

“没错，”Katniss回答，Finnick垂下眼睛点头，“但是已经好了。”

Finnick又立刻扬起脸。

“你想见她吗？“

“那是——你—她——？”他望向Peeta语无伦次地说，Peeta点头。

他们离开市场，Katniss把他们带到一间公寓，说着之前在轰炸里她是怎么找到Nell的，后来她失去意识，再后来发生的事就和Sammy说的一样，但Peeta还是认真地听她讲。她还活着。

六个小时过去，这时传来Nell的声音，Finnick转身。

Katniss摸着Finnick的肩膀喊了一声，“Nell！”

脚步声越来越近，Nell的小脑袋突然出现在视线中。

“Nell！”Finnick看见她大声喊。

Nell盯着他，“爸爸？”Finnick上下打量着她，Nell开心地笑着，“爸爸！阿姨，是我爸爸。爸爸！”

Nell飞快跑向他们，下楼梯时即使踩空一级台阶也没摔倒，Finnick伸出手抱着她，Nell纤细的胳膊抱着Finnick的脖子，两条腿环在他腰上。Finnick哭着说自己有多想念、多爱她。

Effie跟在Nell身后。这个人……应该是Effie吧？Peeta不敢确定，看着这个脸上毫无血色，瘦削的女人，她棕色的头发用一根绿色的丝带绑着。她看见Peeta也惊讶地叫出声来，“亲爱的。”没错，这就是Effie。

他抱着她。“Haymitch和你在一起吗？”她问，“还是他留在别的地方，你们从哪儿来的？”

“四区。”Peeta回答，“但是Effie，Haymitch他没能——”

“这样啊。”她摸摸自己的头发，眼睛看向别处。

他看着Katniss，“Bannock呢？”Katniss问，但是她早已知道答案，“他也没能活下来，对吧？要不然会和你一起来的。”

“当时，”Peeta接着说，“他把Ash留在掩体里就回去找Mary了。”

一时大家都没说话。Finnick看着他们，Nell的脸贴在他脸上，Katniss笑着，“走吧。”牵起Peeta的手，“我们还有很多要做的。”她冲Effie点点头，Effie直起身子，挽着Peeta的胳膊。

公寓有三个房间：一个厨房、一个小房间和一个更小的卫生间。

Mary无言地看着他们。

Nell兴奋地向Mary介绍她爸爸，Mary看着Nell、Katniss最后望着Peeta，Katniss解释说Sammy去了四区，在掩体里活下来的人都在那里。Sammy告诉四区的人还有人活着，“他们就来找我们。”

Mary怀里抱着一个嘴里正咬着奶嘴的小男孩，张着蓝色的大眼睛，头发是金色的——这是Bannock的儿子，后来他又看见坐在沙发上的小女孩，她的头发更像Mary头发的颜色，但是眼睛长得和Bannock的一模一样。小女孩伸出手开心地等着Katniss抱起她，她抓着Katniss的衬衫，Peeta忍住夺眶而出的眼泪。

“你好，Lettie，”他说，“你好，sweetheart。”小女孩咬着手指眨眨眼，Peeta摸摸她的小脑袋。

“她真可爱，对吧？”Effie问，“但是你还没告诉我你的孩子们……”Peeta微笑着，Effie松了一口气，“谢天谢地。”

Katniss和Mary一起从卫生间出来，红肿着眼睛微笑看着他。

~~~~~~~~~~

之前通常是Mary睡一张床，Nell和Katniss一同睡在另一张床上，而双胞胎睡在两张床之间的婴儿车里。Katniss对Nell说今天晚上Finnick会陪她睡时她很疑惑，“你要去哪儿睡呢？”Nell问，Katniss让她别担心，自己会睡在另一个房间的沙发上，“但是——”，Nell刚要开口反驳Mary就让她别说话。

黑暗中的亲吻是匆忙急促的。

她抓着他短裤的裤腰往下脱，他把她的睡裙撩到腰上；他紧贴着她的身体亲吻她，Katniss忍不住抵着他的唇喘息。她拽着他的衬衫想要脱掉，Peeta退后把上衣脱下扔到一边，她紧接着脱掉内裤。

他移动到她双腿之间，她的脚勾在他的膝盖后面。

当他进入时她也没有闭上眼睛。

两人一时之间好像都不知道该如何呼吸，她用手紧紧抓着他的背，他在她张开的唇上落下一吻，但是抽送时依然没有移开眼神。

泪水在眼眶里打转，“不要——不要离开我，”她看着他喘息着说，“不要再——”

“不会了，”他粗声粗气地说，“永远不会，再也不会了。”他的节奏变得更加慌乱，她的内壁收缩时Peeta忍不住呻吟，“我再也不会离开你了，”他发誓，“永远都不——”

“永远都不会。”她惊呼着。

“永远。”他粗声粗气地说，然后亲吻她的脸颊和嘴唇，她虚弱地微笑着，微笑随即变为呻吟，她的头向后仰顶着沙发，身体紧贴着他，高潮时眼睛依然注视着Peeta，没过一会儿他也开始释放；当她开始收缩时，他也开始高潮。她抱着他的肩膀，在亲吻中微笑，“我爱你，”Peeta开始哭，“我爱你。”

他低下头靠着她的前额，她抚摸着他的后背。

但他必须躺到另一边这样才不会压倒她，他蜷缩在一侧，抓住她的胳膊搂在怀里，“小心一点，”她转过头面对他呼吸不匀地说，“要不然我会掉下去的。”

“那可不行，”他说，“看来我得抱紧你。”她笑笑，Peeta抚摸着她的胳膊，两人就这样面对面看了彼此好一会儿。

他完全无法忍住不亲吻她。他俯下身子从她的喉咙吻到锁骨，毫无阻碍地就把她那薄薄的、松垮的睡裙拽到一边，露出她的双乳，亲吻那粉红色的伤疤。他的唇移动至胸前，能感受到她的心跳加速，接着亲吻她的乳尖，她抓住他的头发轻声说，“我爱你。”

他把头埋在她的胸前深吸一口气，然后又亲吻她的唇，“过来。”他转身躺在沙发上时抱着她，她的头靠在他胸前，“我们就这样永远在一起吧。”他说。

“嗯。”

他微笑着问，“那这么说你同意了？”

“当然同意。”她小声说，亲吻一下他的胸膛，“就像这样，永远在一起。”

~~~~~~~~~~

水上航行回到四区要花一两个月。

但他们还是在九月就抵达了四区。

Katniss坐立难安，Peeta握紧她的手，微笑着安慰她。正是傍晚，太阳已经在落在地平线上，天空是亮橘色的，一天就这么结束了，周围很安静。但是当他们刚踏进面包店所在的街道就听见远处传来一声喊叫。

男孩们从远处跑来，Peeta听见Katniss深吸一口气。

Ash先跑到他们身边。

Katniss蹲下身子抱着他，Davey紧跟在后面，双臂搂着她的脖子。“妈妈，我一直在等你。”Davey说，“每天都是——一直在等，我就知道，你——”他气喘吁吁地说着，Katniss哭笑着亲吻她胖乎乎、带着红晕的小脸。她也亲吻Ash，而他只是闭着眼睛抱着Katniss。

Peeta也底下身来亲吻Davey的额头，摸了摸Ash的头发。

“Katniss！”

是Prim，她一时愣住，但随即又开心地笑起来。

Katniss也笑着，但看到Prim身边的Penny却开始抽噎。Penny盯着她看了好一会儿，然后又看看Peeta，“爸爸……”她说，然后又看着Katniss，试探地问，“妈妈？”她朝Katnis走进，Katniss疯狂地点头回应她。

“你好，我的宝宝。”她低声说。

“妈妈，”Penny重复说着，“妈妈！”

Katniss张开双臂，Penny开始有些犹豫，但最后还是扑到Katniss怀里，Katniss终于忍不住开始哭起来。Prim走到她身边，将Penny夹在中间抱着Katniss。“LittleDuck。”Katniss笑着说，Prim眼里含着泪，视线越过Katniss的肩膀看着她身后的Peeta。

这就对了。

他想时间永远停留在这一刻。

~~~~~~~~~~

慢慢地，一切都回归平静。她终于回来了，现在这才是一个完整的家。他们一起安全的、幸福的住在面包店楼上的公寓里，孩子们不会知道饥饿游戏，他们也不用害怕Snow。一家人在一起，一切都看起来充满希望。

Rory现在也和他们在一起，后来才知道，Peeta离开后的第二天他就来到了四区。

“他自己要跟来的。”Prim说。

“他当然会来。”Katniss说。

Prim和Rory住进药店楼上的公寓，Mary也和他们暂时住在一起，但是过段时间她会搬出去的，毕竟双胞胎不能一直和妈妈住在一个房间里，Katniss和Mary很亲近，这甚至让Peeta觉得有点奇怪，但那也不错。

他很高兴至少这些年她不是一个人。

她和Mary还可以相互依靠。

晚上两人躺在床上时，Peeta慢慢向Katniss解释这几年没有她的日子是什么样的，Katniss抚摸着他的头发耐心地听着，随后也说起自己在以为大家都死了以后就躺在床上无法起身，但最后还是决定活下去。

他们慢慢地从那段日子中抽离出来。

但是从某种程度上还是有些艰难。有些人永远地离开了他们。

他们难以接受Haymitch没能亲眼看到Snow被制裁，难以接受Posy死去时还是个孩子，也难以接受双胞胎永远也不会知道自己的父亲是什么样的，而Bannock也不能看见他们平安的长大。

困扰他们的不只有这些。很多事情早就改变。

Katniss尽力去适应孩子们比自己记忆中大了许多。他们已经长大，不像几年前那样。不过没有关系，现在她和孩子们在一起，能好好看着他们继续长大。

不知所措的还有Nell。

她很依赖Katniss，想和她住在一起，但不知道为什么不行。她很难去接受Romy的存在不是为了替代她。经常半夜偷偷跑出来找Katniss和她一起睡。Finnick想跟她解释，但Nell只是尖叫着喊Finnick抛弃了她，她恨Finnick，也恨Annie。

“她还小，经历过那么糟糕的事情，”Katniss说，“给她些时间吧。”

但等Nell离开后，Katniss坐在Davey床边问儿子们，“你们明白为什么这段时间我不在你们身边吗？”男孩们说明白。Peeta听着Katniss耐心地给他们解释那段时间里发生了什么。

“我知道你没死，”Davey说，“我知道你最后会回来的。”

“我也知道。”Ash跟着说。

Katniss笑着，“我不在的时候你们有好好照顾彼此和妹妹吗？”她问。Ash连忙点头，Katniss撩开他脸上的头发，“我相信你会的。”

“我也是。”Davey说。

“但是你不会再离开我们了，对吧？”Ash问，“不会再去Capitol，或者——”

“不会，”Katniss说，“再也不会了，我们永远在一起，怎么样？”Davey抱着她，Ash和她拉钩保证，“好了，该睡觉了，今晚想听什么歌啊？”

~~~~~~~~~~

他的噩梦没有停止。有时候甚至白天都会做噩梦，想着她不在自己身边就会发生什么不好的事。所以他决定两个人一直在一起，而Katniss也是这么想的。

她想去打猎，他也跟着去。

如果他在面包店工作，她就在一旁帮忙。

Peeta知道人们会注意到。Finnick某天早晨来到面包店，四处张望。他抬起眉毛看着Peeta，“另一个呢？”

“在后厨。”Peeta说。

“我就知道。”

没有人会责怪他们。不过夜晚才是噩梦发生最多的时候。

在梦里他看见Katniss在轰炸中，脑袋周围全是血。Nell用力把她摇醒，而Katniss只是呆呆地望着她。Peeta也会突然惊醒，用力喘息着，他看着Katniss，“我在这里，”Katniss亲吻他，“没事，我就在这儿。”

他的心跳慢慢平稳下来，身体逐渐放松。他笑着点点头，Katniss用袖子擦去他额头上的汗水，“我没事。”Peeta回答。

她拉着Peeta的手躺下。

Peeta从后面抱着她，手掌下能感受到胎动。

这并不在计划内，不过又好像是他们自己的选择。Katniss说现在发生的一切都是他们选择的，都是自然而然发生，生活本就应该如此。他们的婚姻还有孩子。他们重逢的时候太开心以至于都忘记要避孕。

Annie认为这是个女孩，因为看上去胎位很低。

Katniss觉得孩子是男是女都没有关系。如果是个女孩，Penny就会有个可爱的小妹妹，如果是个男孩，那就是他们的第三个儿子，他会有个很爱他的母亲，他也能选择自己想要的东西。

Peeta轻轻按一下Katniss的肚子，孩子又动了一下。

Katniss低语，“快睡吧。”Peeta不知道这是对他还是对孩子说的，他闭上眼睛，Katiniss又说，“我爱你。”他微笑着将头埋在她的头发里。

_**End.** _


End file.
